The Riddle of Tom's Family
by Kelley's Sweetpea
Summary: The Dark Lord's grandchildren come to Hogwarts and find true love. In the process they change the wizarding world for the better. This is not a Severus and Hermione romance. But I can't get the Hermione to drop off. Both do find love in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Fountaine Family. God I wish I could own Severus Snape and in all the other chapters I will still own nothing. If you have seen it before or read it before, I don't own it. This will be my only disclaimer since nothing will change in future chapters.

**The Beginning**

She was so happy, the night was starry and bright with a full moon. He had asked her to marry him, her handsome wonderful Tom. Soon she would be Mrs. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sarah Windom was a seventh year Ravenclaw from an old proud pureblood family. She was brilliant, beautiful, and Head Girl. Her mother, Lady Bella Windom was the daughter of the Great Albus Dumbledore himself. Tom hated Dumbledore. Sarah did not know this. Tom had played it smooth and Sarah was his and would provide him with his legacy. He wanted a large family that he could marry into all the most powerful families in the wizarding world. He brewed a potion, found in an old dark arts book. This potion would ensure all births from his wife would be twins or more, it would also stay in the blood and would pass on to his children. He slipped the potion in her wine before they toasted their wedding. She never knew. They made love that night and many nights to come. It was not all for a legacy, Tom did truly love his wife. She was his angel and was kept in the dark about his other life, the life of the Dark Lord. As he grew in power, Tom Riddle began to show himself as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Sarah was sickened, how could he betray her. The man she loved becoming a killer without a soul. She had to get away. So she ran, ran back to Hogwarts, to the one person who would understand and be able to help. She entered his office and threw herself into the arms of her grandfather, sobbing out her story. She was with child and afraid to let Tom know. He was no longer her Tom, he was some cruel monster filled with hate. With the help of her grandfather, she gave birth to twin girls. She raised the two girls, Matilda and Millicent Thomas in America. They attended the Magnolia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New Orleans where their widowed mother taught Charms. Having grown up as sweet, smart, and beautiful as their mother, they married soon after graduation from wizarding college to twins, Jason and Joshua Fontaine. Sons of the American Minister of Magic, Edmond Fontaine. The Fontaine family were much loved, wealthy and well respected. They were a powerful family with many magical gifts. A talent for wandless magic passed down from the Great Merlin who graced their family tree. The two couples, twins married to twins, decided to live together and moved into one of the Fontaine's bigger manor houses. Within the first two years both girls had given birth to twin girls. Matilda had Saraphenia and Melanie, Millicent followed a week later by giving birth to Melody and Jasmine. Two years later Matilda gave birth to a set of triplets, girls which she named Eolynn, Dharma, and Charlotte. Millicent followed three years later with twin girls, Stephanie and Samantha. The big shock came three years after that, the same year the famous Harry Potter was born. That year Matilda gave birth to four children, Amberlyn, Desiree, Candace, and at last, a son, Devon. Not to be outdone, Millicent gave birth a month later to five, Ariel, Anissa, Amy, Eric, and Derrick. The couples raised their happy families far removed from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Albus came every summer to spend time with his beloved grandchildren. They were told of their other grandfather, the one that had broken their grandmother's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah Windom Riddle comes home**

Severus Snape was setting at his desk grading final exams. Hearing a knock at his door, he looked up to see the headmaster. "Good evening, Severus" said Albus "May I speak with you in your quarters?" A look of surprise showed on Severus' face. This must be serious, thought Severus, to require the privacy of his quarters. "Certainly" said Severus. They stepped through a hidden door behind the bookcase in his office. Down a dim hallway to a green door. "Alone" said Severus, giving the sad password. The private quarters of Severus Snape were very different from anything his students would have thought. Rich, warm comfort filled every room. It was very homey and beautifully appointed. He and Albus sat in comfortable wingback chairs near the warm fireplace. "I have much to tell you my friend. Sarah Windom is coming home to Hogwarts." said Albus with a tear in his eyes. For the first time in his life, Albus saw Severus with his mouth hanging open. Severus felt his mind stall, Sarah Windom Riddle, the Dark Lord's missing wife. Coming here. All death eaters were familiar with her. They had been searching for her for decades. Albus spoke again, adding to the shock, "That's not all. She is bring their family." "No!" yelled Severus "The Dark Lord will come after them!" He hoped that Albus would stop them. "I hope he does, Severus" said Albus "they are live bait." Severus grew angry, "How could you, your own grandchildren?" Albus sighed, "We have no choice, the game is becoming more dangerous. I have recently met with four of your children. Two you already know about and two you don't. Draco and Blaise you already know about. They came to my office with Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. They do not wish to follow their fathers. They appear to be dumb, but are actually very bright. They were told by their father's to act dumb. According to them, Crabbe is very loyal to his parents, as are Nott and Bulstrode. They are not sure about Avery." said Albus. "In addition, we only have one more year of Harry at this school, unless we offer him a job to keep him here. "Why didn't they have Greg and Pansy come to me?" asked Severus. "Draco was unsure about letting them know you are a spy. You can decide if you trust them with that knowledge." said Albus. "One more thing, Harry, Hermione, and Ron will be staying at Hogwarts over the summer for their safety. We could also have your four stay if we can convince their parents. What do you think?" Severus thought for a moment "They would agree if their children were able to spy on the golden trio and you. I will speak with Draco today." Albus got up to leave " My grandchildren will be here by dinner this evening and the youngest will be sorted for the next school year. Since other students and my grandchildren will be staying over the summer, I hope you will as well." "Of course" said Severus "Will they arrive on the Hogwarts Express?" "Yes" said Albus "Take a few of your children and meet them, they should be here within the next hour." Severus asked "Will we keep their other grandfather a secret?" "No" said Albus "Let your children know. They will make better bait, if the fish knows about them. We can also have you tell Lucius." Albus left the office. Severus went to the common room of Slytherin House. Most of the sixth years were there. "Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle" called Severus "Come with me" "Are we in trouble?" asked Draco. "No" said Severus "Just a little job for Professor Dumbledore" The three followed their head of house to the front entrance. They found several carriages waiting. Severus directed them to the first carriage. When the four had settled in Severus cast a silencing charm and explained that they were meeting the Headmaster's grandchildren. Severus then told them that Dumbledore had told him of their fears of becoming death eaters. Goyle looked at him with horror and then relief when he promised him his full support and protection. He explained that at his last meeting with the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord agreed that for them to have the dark mark while they were still in school was dangerous. "So you have another year, my children" said Severus. "I will also speak to your parents about the four of you, Pansy included, remaining a school over the summer." He told them "If you parents don't agree, I will go to the Dark Lord. The golden trio will be staying over the summer as well as the Headmaster's grandchildren, who will attend Hogwarts next year." Draco looked puzzled and being a pureblood who's family is knowledgeable of bloodlines said to Severus "I thought that Dumbledore's granddaughter was dead. She was married to the Dark Lord and disappeared many years ago. I have heard my father speak of this. Please tell me this is not her family, his family." Severus heaved a great sigh "Yes, these are the Dark Lord's grandchildren." Draco could not believe what he had just heard "But, he will stop at nothing to have them! How could he, his own grandchildren? How could he risk them?" But Severus did not have time to answer the question, they were at the train station at Hogsmeade. The train could be seen pulling in and stopping in a burst of smoke. The four men waited for the group to unload. The first one off was Sarah Riddle, next were two identical couples, very handsome, followed by one beautiful woman after another. Fifteen in all followed by seven men. Severus stepped forward and greeted the two older couples. "Welcome to Hogsmeade, I am Professor Snape. I was sent by Albus to escort you to Hogwarts. Please come this way to the carriages." Severus saw four of the men pair off with four of the ladies. One of the ladies spoke to him. "My name is Matilda" she said and then named all of their group and which family they belonged to. She told him the four younger couples were not staying and would return to America in two weeks.

Draco thought he would die from lack of air. Matilda had name her children and he had paid little attention until he heard the name Amberlyn and looked into the face of an angel. Draco had never seen anything more beautiful or perfect in his life. She was about 5'3", small but well shaped. Her hair was blonde, but more golden then his and she had emerald green eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. A bright and happy smile. At that exact moment Draco knew he had to make her his because he would except no other. When it came time to enter the carriages, Draco led Amberlyn to one and climbed in after helping her in. He was glad to see the his best friend and cousin Blaise had also taken that carriage with Amberlyn's sister Desiree. Blaise seemed quite as taken with her as Draco was with Amberlyn. Draco fell even more in love during the short ride to Hogwarts. The girls were very smart, well spoken with lovely voices and strange accents and were both in Slytherin House at their former school. With much laughter, the girls explained the two halves of their family. All their sisters and their brother were slytherins. While all their cousins were Gryffindors except the two oldest who were slytherins. "But" said Amberlyn "Both our parents were Slytherins." Desiree then said "All the houses in our old school got along, I hear that is not the way of things here." "No" said Blaise "And your cousins are in the rival house." "Oh dear" said Amberlyn "But no one would expect us to avoid our family members. Would they?" Draco thought about this. For her he would even tolerate Gryffindors. "No" he said "no one will expect that." Blaise looking lovingly at Desiree agreed.

In another carriage Severus Snape sat with a new feeling in him unheard of by anyone that knew him. He was in love. Unknown to almost everyone was the fact that Severus was part veela passed down to him to him from his grandmother and he had just found his mate. Saraphenia Fountaine sat across from Severus Snape looking deeply into his black eyes. She was lost in him and somewhere in herself she knew that she was his. Severus looked into her dark blue eyes and wondered how such a dark haired beauty could be meant for him. And what a beauty she was, dark brown hair which fell in soft curls to mid thigh, rosy lips and dark blue eyes. She was small, about 5' 4" with a tiny perfect hourglass figure. But again all her family seemed beautiful. Not an ugly child in the bunch. During the ride she and Severus talked of background and education. She had read several articles which he had written and was interested in his research being a potions mistress herself. Brains and beauty, he thought. This will be a wonderful summer. Actually there were three half veelas at Hogwarts. The pureblood world being a small group. Severus' grandmother was a twin. Her twin was Lucius Malfoy's grandmother which meant Draco was part veela. In addition, Blaise's mother was Lucius' sister which made Blaise a half veela as well.

Amberlyn looked into the storm gray eyes of Draco. She was surprised at how strongly she wanted to lose herself in his eyes. She had never seen such a beautiful man. He felt like an old friend. She looked forward to spending time with him. The carriage hit a bump and threw her into Draco's chest. Strong arms wrapped securely around her keeping her safe. Never in her life had Amberlyn felt such a spark. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She gave him a breathless thank you, a beautiful smile and slowly sat up. He could tell that she did not want to leave his arms and kept one arm loosely around her. He knew he would need to talk with Severus when they got back to Hogwarts. Blaise was watching Desiree lick her lips nervously. Oh but she is beautiful he thought. He felt his veela senses wanting to take over. He wanted to mark her as his. Like Draco, he would also be seeking Severus' advise when they reached Hogwarts.

Gregory Goyle sat in a carriage with three Fountaines. Melanie, Devon, and a girl his age, Candace. He found out that they were all slytherins. Devon and Candace were to attend Hogwarts the next year. He was much taken with Candace. Not that he stood a chance with her, he thought to himself. She was so pretty. Not so breathtaking as her sisters, but very pretty. She gave him a sweet smile and he decided that even if she was not his that he would protect her from harm. The carriages pulled up in front of Hogwarts where the Headmaster waited to greet his family. Sarah fell into his open arms. Then he was surrounded by his whole family. Many hugs had been exchanged, not having seen each other since last summer. Everyone was shown into the great hall except the nine to be sorted. Albus took his seat at the head table and looked to see if everyone was seated.

Draco, Blaise, and Gregory had taken their place at the Slytherin table. Pansy was looking at all the new people sitting at the head table. Draco nudged her to get her attention. "That's Dumbledore's family. There are nine more waiting to be sorted, who will be attending next year. They are all in our year." he told her. "If they are sorted the same as their old school, we should get four new slytherins" he said hopefully. She looked at him. Despite what most people thought, Pansy and Draco were not a couple, they were friends as close as brother and sister. They loved one another, but were not in love. She looked around and saw a change in the three men she loved like brothers. Blaise, Draco, and even Gregory had looks on their faces, dreamy looks. Of course, most would not be able to see that, only her. She gave a questioning look at the three. "Yes?" said Draco, raising one eyebrow. "Which one of the nine have you claimed as your own?" Pansy asked, not fooled one bit. "And while we are at it, which one did Blaise and Greg claim?" she said not blinking an eye. Draco just smiled. "Amberlyn" he said. "Desiree" said Blaise. Gregory said "I really like the one called Candace, but what chance do I have with such a pretty, smart girl." Pansy looked upset, she firmly stated "You are not stupid or ugly, why wouldn't you have a chance, you're a great guy." Draco and Blaise agreed, there was no better, more loyal friend that Gregory Goyle. He was very misunderstood. He hated to be mean to anyone. He even hated being mean to Gryffindors. But his father was a monster that would not hesitate to kill his only son if he even looked at a mudblood the wrong way. Secretly, Gregory had always admired Hermione Granger, but had no choice but to hate her for his own safety. Dumbledore stood up and the hall grew quiet. "I have a few announcements to make. You see many visitors up here. They are the Fountaine family, my grandchildren. They have just arrived in Hogwarts from America. Most of them will only be here for two weeks. We have nine students from the Fountaine family who are transferring to Hogwarts and will be attending next year for their last year. They have just completed their sixth year and will be sorted now so they can get to know their housemates before the end of the school year." Albus finished and looked at Professor McGonagall who had placed the stool on the platform and was holding the sorting hat. She smiled at the group standing before her that she knew so well "Please come up when I call your name" she said. Then she call them one at a time. Oldest to youngest "Devon Fountaine" a tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes came up. Pansy thought he was handsome. "Slytherin" the hat shouted. As Devon made his way to the table, he was called to the sixth years and Pansy moved to make room for him and smiled in welcome. Devon looked at the pretty blonde girl and smiled back. "Amberlyn Fountaine" Draco held his breath "Slytherin" the hat called. Now was time for Draco to make room, which he did happily, then came Desiree and Candace both put in Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched all with sadness. They appeared to be nice people, but all were put in Slytherin. Five were left. "Derrick Fountaine" "Gryffindor" called the hat. Hermione moved over and let him sit down. Ron glared at her. "Eric Fountaine" again the hat called out "Gryffindor" he also took his seat ending up near Ginny making Ron even more unhappy. "Ariel Fountaine" "Gryffindor" called the hat. Now she caught Ron's eye and he moved over and let her set down. "Anissa Fountaine" a beautiful girl stepped forward, she had long red hair and deep rich forest green eyes and a sweet smile. Now the Potter men could not resist red hair with green eyes and when she was placed in Gryffindor, Harry moved over and let her sit next to him. Last came Amy Fountaine also sorted into Gryffindor. Several boys moved, but she saw a shy, sweet boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes and sat next to him. She smiled at him shyly and asked his name "Neville Longbottom" he said and smiled back at her. Neville sat a little taller, Amy Fountaine had chosen to sit next to him instead of the others that had offered and now she was smiling at him.

Since the fight during their fifth year, Neville had grown more confident in himself. He had also grown very tall and lost his baby fat becoming a handsome young man. A lot of girls had shown interest in him since he had changed. But he remembered all of the no answers he got before he changed and all the girls that would not give him a second thought. Amy looked at the shy boy with the warm brown eyes. He was not so dashing as some of the other more handsome men. But she felt pulled to him. They talked through the meal enjoying each others company. "I hope you enjoy going to Hogwarts" said Neville smiling. Down the table sat the golden trio talking with the newcomers. "Hello" said Hermione " I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." They glanced briefly at Harry's scar, but did not seem to react to Harry as strongly as most other people did, they looked at him as if he was just Harry. "Hi" they said "It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry felt good about these Fountaines. "What made you change schools at the end of the year?" Harry wondered out loud. Anissa looked at him and said "Our grandfather, well I should say great, great grandfather, wants us here this summer and to attend next year." She then pointed out all the visitors and told how they were related. Ron and Ginny gasped out "Nine kids each!" Hermione explained "There are seven kids in Ron's family, which is rare in the wizarding world." Ariel smiled at Ron and said "Oh how wonderful, you and Ginny will understand us. Are you older or younger kids? We are the youngest although it doesn't matter when we came as a bunch." Ron looked at Ariel with a smile and said "Ginny is the youngest and I am second youngest." Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and asked about the other Fountaines happily fitting in with the enemy house. "They were Slytherins at our former school, the Magnolia School in New Orleans; but the houses at our old school were not enemies. They are our cousins, but we were raised in the same home and are as close to each other as brothers and sisters. We will still be close, house rivalry be damned" said Eric " I can't speak for the other Slytherins, but our Slytherins are very nice people."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales to be told**

Draco and Blaise needed to talk with Severus and were able to let him know with just a look. Severus did not want to leave his mate. However, there was much to be done before he could claim her as his own. He had about three days before he would lose his mind. "Will you excuse me" Severus said to the people at the head table "I have some matters which I need to attend to, Albus, may I meet with you in your office in about half an hour" "Yes" said Albus. Severus rose and looked at the two young men from his house and left after taking a last longing look at his beautiful Sara. Draco and Blaise got up and followed him to his office. Once in his office, Severus cast a silencing spell. "What do you two need to talk about?" he asked. "We have both found our mates and are having problems with our veela side. Please can you talk with Dumbledore. We will have to bond with our mates soon." said Draco. Severus smiled at them, his godsons and said "I have found my mate with the Fountaine family, Sara the oldest. Which girls are yours?" Draco said "Amberlyn" and Blaise said "Desiree" Severus said "I will speak to Albus for you and then I will speak with your parents tonight." With that they all left the office. Draco and Blaise made their way back to the slytherin common room and their lady loves. Severus made his way to the headmaster's office. "Come in, Severus" said Albus "What can I do for you?" "A lot" said Severus "First, it seems that three of your grandchildren have veela mates, me, Draco, and Blaise with Sara, Amberlyn, and Desiree." "I will talk with them" said Albus "All of you are fine young men and you know you are like a son to me" Severus breathed deeply and said "I also need to meet with the parents of my slytherins and let the Dark Lord know about his grandchildren per our plan" "Go do what you need to do and I will talk to the girls and have Sara waiting for you when you get back" said Albus "Wonderful" said Severus walking over to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor" he called when he threw in the floo powder. He then stuck in his head. At Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his office when he heard Severus call out to him. "Severus" said Lucius "what's wrong?" Severus answered "Can I come over?" "Yes" said Lucius moving back to let him step through. Unknown to everyone except Albus and very close family, Lucius Malfoy was also a spy. The whole riddle diary was an accident caused by a young stupid Draco not knowing any better.

"We need to talk privately" said Severus "and get Will and Chris here as well" Malfoy sent an elf to have the two men join them. "Severus, this must be serious" said Lucius while they were waiting for the others. Lord William Tavington, Lucius first cousin and only son of his Aunt Melissa Malfoy Tavington stepped through the fireplace. He looked a lot like his cousin, but had black hair and dark blue eyes. In the next few moments, Lord Christopher Brandon stepped through, he looked very much like his cousin Severus, however he had light brown hair and warm hazel eyes. Unlike Lucius and Severus, Will and Chris were not death eaters. However, they did help with the order, but made sure they appeared neutral. "Now that we are all here, we have a lot to discuss" said Severus "First, Sarah Windom Riddle has come home to Hogwarts, she has brought with her two daughters with husbands and 18 grandchildren. She also does not have the mark that the Dark Lord told us about." he looked at the shocked faces and continued "four of the grandchildren are married and will only stay two weeks before going home with their parents. The five oldest girls will be staying along with Sarah Riddle and the nine youngest will be staying and will be 7th year students next year. One is my mate and Draco and Blaise have also found their mates among the family" Lucius' head snapped up at this news about his son and nephew "Tell me about them" he said. "They are beautiful, smart, and come from the most powerful pureblood family in America" said Severus. Lucius believed that muggleborns should be treated well, but truly wanted his son to marry a pureblood. "The Fountaines?" he asked. "Yes, have you met them?" Severus asked. Lucius smiled and said "Yes at the wizard conference last year, but I did not speak with the children. I only saw them" he turned to Will and Chris and said "You should visit Hogwarts and take a look. If three of our veela line found mates in this family you may find yours as well."

Severus cleared his throat and said "Now that we have discussed the good, let's talk about the problems. Albus had Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson come to him and tell him they do not want to become death eaters. Of course, you know that Draco and Blaise supported them. Draco said that Nott, Crabbe, Bulstrode are not to be trusted. They are not sure about Avery's kid. If they knew Goyle and Parkinson would kill their children. We also have to tell the Dark Lord about his grandchildren and get Goyle and Parkinson's fathers to let them stay at Hogwarts over the summer." "I am his second, let me go talk with him and I will ask him to have the children stay over the summer. I assume that the golden trio will be staying" "Yes" said Severus "five of his grandchildren are Gryffindors, and the rest are Slytherins" Lucius looked very concerned "Please tell me my son is not in love with a Gryffindor. " Severus smiled and said "Both Draco and Blaise's mates are in Slytherin. Will and Chris, if you will come next week after school is out and stay awhile, you may find your mate as well" Lucius said "Well, I guess I need to go talk to the boss" All the men left. Lucius apperated to the Riddle Manor and asked Peter to see the Dark Lord and was announced "You have news for me, Lucius" said the dark lord. Lucius bowed and said "Yes, my lord, big news. Severus just left my house, he came as soon as he found out and could get away from the old man. Sarah has come home to Hogwarts and she brought your family with her" The dark lord was still for several minutes then said "Tell me about them, I want to know everything" Lucius sighed "I don't know everything yet, but I will tell you what I know. Severus said you have twin daughters and both were married to the sons of Minister Fountaine, together your daughters have 18 children. Four are married. The Fountaines are the wealthiest and most powerful family in America where they were hiding. Your wife has no mark on her that you told us to look for so it appears that she never took another lover." The dark lord smiled his sick smile and said "Then I guess I will let her live" Lucius said "Most of your grandchildren are staying a Hogwarts over the summer and nine will attend Hogwarts next year. Sadly, five were sorted into Gryffindor, no doubt a hold over from your wife's side of the family and four were sorted into Slytherin, all well be in the 7th year. Draco is watching over them and will keep them safe. He has already befriended the four in his house. Severus said the golden trio will be staying over the summer and he wants four of his Slytherins to stay with them over the summer as well. Draco and my nephew Blaise are staying. Severus also wants Parkinson's girl and Goyle's boy to stay as well." "Have them stay at the school and tell their parents it's my orders and get me more information on my family. Tell Severus I am pleased." said the dark lord. Lucius bowed and left for home. After Severus left, Albus sent a house elf to call Matilda and Jason to his office with Sara, Amberlyn, and Desiree. "Come in, children" said Albus when he heard a knock " Please sit down. Would you like a lemon drop?" "No, thank you grandfather" they all said. Jason asked "What did you need to see just us about?" Albus smiled and said "I have three veela at my school and they have found their mates among your children, these three to be exact." Sara looked up and said "Severus Snape is my mate. I knew when I met him that we were meant to be together." Amberlyn and Desiree nodded their heads, they also knew their mates. Albus was pleased "I will tell you that I trust these men and have respect for them and Severus I would trust with my life." Jason was not upset, he said "I'm not afraid for my girls, a veela will give his life to protect his mate and will do anything in their power to make them happy. If the girls agree, I will allow them to marry. Of course, Sara does not need permission to marry. But, I give my blessing" Albus asked "What do you girls feel about this?" Sara smiled and said "When can we marry?" The other two girls laughed and said "Yes, when?"

Authors note: In this chapter I used two characters from other movies: Colonial Christopher Brandon from the movie Sense and Sensibility, my favorite Alan Rickman character as Severus' cousin Lord Christopher Brandon (I just love this character) The other character is Colonial William Tavington from the movie, The Patriot. This is one of my favorite Jason Isaacs characters, perfect for Lucius Malfoy's cousin, Lord William Tavington. I don't own these characters either. Sad to say. They will be in future chapters and I still won't own them. As I write my story the sixth book came out. I will not judge Severus Snape until the seventh book comes out and maybe not even then. I have always loved any character played by Alan Rickman, even the bad guys. It broke my heart when Hans fell out of the window. I wanted him to get away with the money. Well as far as the sixth book goes, it will not change my story as this is my story and JK Rowling is the only one that must stick with the original story. The rest of us are free to twist and turn the story as we like. I would also like to thank Superchick116 for her help with this story. She is my sounding board and my idea man.


	4. Chapter 4

**To the mating**

Albus said goodnight to the other and asked Sara to stay. The two younger girls left with their parents. Albus told Sara to stay awhile and wait for Severus. About ten minutes later Severus came through the fireplace and cast a cleaning spell. He looked around and saw Sara sitting there looking up at him with the sweetest most beautiful smile. Oh, but I love this woman he thought. She stood up and stepped into his arms and whispered up to him "Severus, take me home, I am yours" He held her closer and guided her out of the door and down to his quarters. Now their quarters. When he got into his rooms, he warded the door and then turned to Sara "Do you mean it?" he asked. "Yes" she said "I knew I belonged to you the minute we met. I have dreamed of you for over two years and now that I have seen you and touched you. You are so much more than my dreams." He pulled her close and took possession of her mouth with a searing kiss. Not breaking the kiss he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Tonight she would be his and he would mark her as his mate. They would become one. In the Slytherin common room two veela sat and waited for their mates to come back from the headmaster's office. Amber and Desi stepped into the Slytherin common room. They saw Draco and Blaise sitting on a couch in the center of the room facing a second couch where Greg, Candy, Pansy, and Devon were sitting. Draco called the girls over to their group and pulled Amberlyn close to him. Blaise pulled Desi into his lap. Desiree looked into his eyes and then kissed his cheek. "Hi" she said "My grandfather said you want to marry me" "Yes" said Blaise "very much" "Yes" she said "I would like that. When can we?" Amber looked at Draco and said "Yes, when?" "Soon, my love" said Draco smiling. Nott, Avery, and Crabbe sat over on the other side of the room with Millicent Bulstrode , they were not happy with the newcomers. Millicent glared at Candy. What is that little bitch doing sitting so close to my Gregory she thought. She thought of Gregory as hers even though he had rarely even looked at her. Draco saw the little group over there scheming and called them over to meet the new Slytherins. Amber, Desi, Candy, and Devon felt the others in their group stiffen and knew that the four new Slytherins were not to be trusted. Gregory saw the look of hatred Millicent gave Candy and made note to keep an eye on his angel. She also saw the look and snuggled closer to Greg. She had talked with him almost the entire time she had been here and really liked him a lot. She enjoyed his company, but he seemed so shy. He was also very sweet. Gregory felt her snuggle closer and put an arm around her pulling her even closer. Draco saw the looks the new Slytherins were getting from the jr. death eaters. Nott, Avery, and Crabbe were looking at the girls like they were dessert and Bulstrode was looking at Candy like she was going to kill her. Draco would take care of this now. He cleared his throat and said to everyone as he was told to do by Severus. "Amber, Desi, Candy, and Devon are the grandchildren of Sarah Windom Riddle and the Dark Lord and I am sure he would want you to welcome them to their house" The Fountaines knew the plan, but were still amused to see the shocked faces of the four unwelcome Slytherins. "We didn't know" said Bulstrode. She was clearly upset by the fact that she could not take care of the girl snuggled up to her Gregory. She would have to be quiet when she took the girl out so as not to be caught. Gregory saw that look. "It's very late. We should be getting to bed" he said as he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Candy felt so warm and safe with Greg. That combined with the late hour caused her to drift off to sleep. He lifted her up and carried her to her room. Slytherins had their own room. Amber followed and used her wand to change her sister into her gown. She and Gregory left. As he left, he placed very strong wards on her door which would alert him if she was in trouble or awake. He had seen the looks of the others and would take no chance with his angel. His angel, he could think that now. She had snuggled up to him and felt so right in his arms. She had treated him like he was worth her time, like he was somebody, like he was special. Draco wanted so much to make love to his mate, but knew she would need time. He asked her to share his bed, but only for sleep. He did not like the way others were looking at his mate. For her safety she needed to be with him. "Of course" she said as he led her down the hall "But you can do more than sleep if you wish, I am yours completely" Blaise had already spoken with his love and they were on their way to his room already. Devon said to Pansy "It seems my lady that we are alone" She smiled and leaned over for a sweet kiss. Devon put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They pulled back to breathe. He smiled at her and said "Time for me to walk you to your room." He said goodnight when they had reached her room and then he kissed her lips briefly and went to her room and warded his door. He was a Slytherin and knew how to avoid problems. Draco led Amber into his room, he noticed a new door in his room. He opened it to discover a large bathroom with a door on the other side. Amber opened the other door and discovered her room. Draco warded her room as well. She got a gown from her room and took it into the bathroom to change. Draco went into his room and stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Amber came out and climbed into bed and into his arms. The passion flared between them as he claimed her as his own. Down the hall Blaise wasted no time claiming his beautiful Desi.

Gryffindor point of view

All the students left the great hall after dinner. The five new Gryffindors followed their house mates to the common room. The five had been to Hogwarts before and knew the way. While they walked Hermione told them about the castle. Derrick smiled at her and said "You must have read Hogwarts: A History" She smiled back and said "It's my favorite" They had talked during dinner and found that they had a lot in common. He was almost as brilliant as her, but not as serious. Ron was torn between wanting to get to know Ariel and wanting to stop the two new boys from getting to know Ginny or Hermione. He was not in love with Hermione, but thought of her and loved her as a second sister. Once they got into the common room Derrick stood up and said "We have to tell you something and we hope that you will still accept us. Our grandmother is Sarah Windom Riddle" Harry looked at them and said "You are Voldemort's grandchildren" Derrick said "Yes, we are. Our grandmother ran from him when he started to hurt people and has been in hiding all this time" Harry said "Then why tell us? Why come out of hiding?" Derrick looked thoughtful and said "He will try to get us. Grandfather Albus says we are live bait to draw out Tom Riddle. But we are not here for that, we are going to end this. It will come out tomorrow as grandfather Albus has made sure it was passed to Voldemort. He already knows that we are here and in the morning a lot of people will hate us. I know this is shocking, but please give us a chance to show you that we are not him and his evil does not live in us." Harry looked at them all. "Yes, you are his grandchildren, but you are also the grandchildren of Albus Dumbledore" he said. Ron looked down at Ariel, she had such a sweet face, but the blood of a monster was in her. He didn't know what to think when she spoke to him "Grandfather Albus says that it's our choices that make us who we are not our blood. Please don't judge us by the actions of someone we have never met. If you must judge us by our bloodline, the judge us by the Fountaine bloodline, because we are Fountaines" Hermione spoke up "Edmond Fountaine is the American Minister of Magic" "Yes" said Derrick "He is also our grandfather. In America, the Ministry is not so corrupt. There is also no problems with muggleborns and pureblood relations." Hermione looked pleased "You would marry a muggleborn?" she asked. "Yes" he said "Are you asking?" Hermione blushed and Harry said "You are Gryffindors and we will stand by our own." They talked late into the night getting to know each other. The golden trio, Ginny and Neville found the new Gryffindors very much to their liking. Ron decided that he could look past the whole being related to he who must not be named thing since Ariel was such a huge quidditch fan and loved to play. He also found out that some of her families wealth came from their company, the Nimbus Broom Company. She had promised to have them send him and Ginny brooms. She was also beautiful and had almost beaten him in wizards chess. Almost, he was still unbeaten.

Gregory awoke with a start and shot out of bed. Someone was trying to get through the wards on his angel's room. He opened his door softly and looked out. There he saw Millicent Bulstrode and Nott trying to get into Candy's room. "Hurry up" said Nott "Someone is going to hear" "I'm trying" she said "But it's a powerful ward and I can't seem to break through. What are your plans for the little princess once we get through?" Nott looked at her and said "What do you care as long as you get Goyle." Greg thought he would be sick. I mean Bulstrode looked like a guy. Greg knew he could not handle both easily, so he changed the wards while they were talking. When they tried the wards again, they were both stunned. Gregory knocked on Draco's door. Draco came to the door and was surprised to see Greg. After Greg explained and lowered the wards on Candy's door they explained the situation to her. "May I sleep in your room tonight Greg?" she asked. "We can deal with these two in the morning" He said and smiled at Draco, who went back to his room. Greg warded her room again and leaving the two stunned Slytherins on the cold floor, pulled her into his room. After he warded his door they snuggled together in his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Draco went back to his room, his lovely Amber lay naked in his bed. She was his now, he had marked her that night. He had hated to hurt her, but a bite to the back of the neck was how it was done. She had cried and held onto him. He had warned her of the marking, but when a bite breaks the skin it hurts. However, veela bites heal quickly leaving only a small mark on the back of the neck. She awoke when he climbed back into bed and pulled him onto her. "Hi" she said in a sexy sleepy voice and brushed her lips against his. God he thought I can't get enough of her. He rolled over taking her with him and pulled her on top of him and buried his hands in her hair and kissed her deeply, oh he loved the taste of her. She made him complete. They made love again before falling back asleep.

Severus woke the next morning surprised. He had never slept through the night without nightmares. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She was warm and soft against him and he did not want to move, but had to get up and start the day. He felt a burning heat in his forearm, the dark mark. He kissed Sara softly and grabbed his wand. Dressing quickly, he apperated. A moment later, he was in front of the dark lord. "My Lord" said Severus and he bowed and kissed the hem of the dark lord's robes. "Severus" hissed the dark lord "let me see my family" Severus opened up his mind and allowed several images of the Fountaines through to the dark lord as well as his interest in Sara, the oldest. After the dark lord had seen several images of all his grandchildren and children he looked at a few images Severus fed him of his wife Sarah and his two daughters. He pulled out of Severus mind. "Thank you" he said. Severus was shocked a moment, the dark lord did not thank people. "I'm proud to serve" said Severus. " So what is the name of the one you want Severus?" asked the dark lord. "Saraphenia" said Severus "your oldest grandchild" "She is yours, I approve of the match" said the dark lord. "Thank you, my lord. You are a generous master" The dark lord waved his hand at a chair and said "Sit, Lucius has asked to speak with me and will be here soon. Tell me more about my family" Severus said "My Sara is a Slytherin as are the other three oldest, the triplets and the four in my house. It hurts to tell you that seven of them are Gryffindors. Draco is much taken with the one called Amberlyn. I am sure that will be brought up by Lucius" "My lord" said Lucius as he entered the room. He bowed and kissed the robe hem as Severus had. "I have received an owl from Draco this morning. He and his cousin have befriended your grandchildren in Slytherin, they would like to court them with your blessing. Also the Parkinson girl and the Goyle boy are friends with them as well. The owl contained a problem. Gregory Goyle took it upon himself to guard your granddaughter Candy since she was getting some bad looks. He placed a ward on her door that would warn him if someone tried to get into her room. In the middle of the night Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott tried to get into her room. Draco tried to tell Severus this morning, but it was after you had called him." The dark lord was very angry and called the parents of all the student currently attending Hogwarts. A small group of death eaters showed up in the outer room. The dark lord left Severus and Lucius in his office and addressed the group. "Nott and Bulstrode step forward. Sarah Riddle has come back to Hogwarts and has brought my family. Last night two students tried to harm one of my grandchildren. Nott and Bulstrode you will find out why your children tried to break through the wards on my granddaughter's room in the middle of the night. Now you will leave my sight before I decide to punish you for your children's stupidity." The two apperated away quickly. The dark lord continued "Goyle step forward." Goyle stepped forward "Yes, my lord" he said while thinking of what his stupid boy had done now. The dark lord said "Your son has served me well, it was he that protected my granddaughter from harm last night and I am most impressed with him. I want him to remain at Hogwarts during the summer with her. He also has my blessing to court her and if they so choose, to marry. You will move into my inner circle" Goyle was excited "Yes, my lord" he said as he bowed and stepped back. The dark lord again addressed the group "You will warn your children, my family will not be bothered. You are all dismissed" The dark lord walked back into his office and said goodbye to Lucius and Severus who were both returning to Hogwarts.

AN: I know my couples fall in love quite easily. But, I believe in love at first sight and feel the magic in them would pull soul mates together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to Hogwarts**

Severus and Lucius went first to Albus' office to discuss all the had come out this morning. Sara awoke to a knock at the door leading to the staff meeting room and hugs when she opened the door. She welcomed Melanie, Melody, Eolynn, and Jasmine into the sitting room and went to the bedroom to change into the clothes they brought her. When she came out the talk began. She noticed that Melanie was a little sad and asked her about it. Melanie said "I am happy for you, but I have been dreaming about a man for about two years, a man that looks like your Severus, but with light brown hair and hazel eyes. It's just sad that I have not found him but can see someone very much like him." Severus walked into his quarters and found the five and was glad that Sara was up and dressed as Lucius was with him. Jasmine looked at Lucius with slight shock. Lucius noticed "Have we met? " he asked "No" she said "but I have been dreaming of a man for the past year who looks just like you except he has black hair and dark blue eyes, not gray. Lucius smiled and said "You are speaking of my cousin William. I will be happy to introduce him to you. He is also part veela and you may be his mate" She smiled and said "Really, well Melanie has been dreaming of a man that looks like Severus, but with brown hair and hazel eyes." "That would be Christopher" said Severus "I will have them come to the school today if you like." "Yes, please" said Melanie "Ladies, it has been a pleasure to meet you, however I must see my son and your younger sister" Severus and Lucius left to the Slytherin house. As they entered the common room he spotted his son and nephew in a group in the center. He also noticed the bitter troublemakers sitting in a group over to the side. Draco had his arm around one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Draco stood has he approached and inclined his head in a gesture of respect as did Blaise and Goyle and even Devon as respect to Draco his new friend. All the girls downcast their eyes for a moment in their own display of respect. Draco stepped forward and hugged his father. Amberlyn looked up at Lucius and gave him a smile that almost took his breath away. Narcissa was going to be pleased. Draco introduced the new Slytherins to his father "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, Draco has told me about his family" said Amberlyn "I also believe that you met my parents, my father thought very highly of you." They all talked for sometime and Lucius left to speak with Blaise's parents feeling very good about the matches his son and nephew had made and hoped that they would be able to bare children much easier than his precious Narcissa. Several had told him to divorce her since she had lost every child except Draco, but he could not think of how he could live without her. Most did not know of his veela half. Narcissa was his other half. Despite the wild tales of Dark Revels and wives being offered up at death eater meeting, the truth was a lot more dull. Very few wives were members and most death eater wives were spoiled, pampered, and coddled by husbands who were protective and very possessive. A death eater would kill another who dared to touch his wife. A veela was even more protective and possessive. In the Gryffindor tower all the new comers were waking up and heading down to their new common room. The only one up was Hermione. She greeted them with a smile. "Hello" she said "You're up early" "We wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Grandfather said it was the last weekend before everyone left. We also want to see if Ginny and Neville could stay the summer. Grandfather said it would be fine. Our cousins will be staying along with four Slytherins from their new house" said Derrick. Hermione looked upset "Which Slytherins?" She asked. "Grandfather said Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle" Derrick said. Now Hermione looked really upset. "This is bad." she said "Really bad" Now he was concerned "Why?" he asked. She explained their history. "Oh" he said smiling "Our cousins will sort them out and turn them around. If not then we will".

Severus spoke with his Sara about going to meet his parents. She asked him about shopping. "I need a nice set of dress robes before I can meet your parents. I only have three day robes and I don't think the would be decent for a dinner party" He kissed her cheek and said "You go shopping with your sisters and I will go to my parents and have them organize a dinner party. Have Amberlyn, Desiree, Melanie, and Jasmine go shopping with you because I am going to have them come to the dinner party with us. This way I can invite Draco and Blaise's parents along with Will and Chris. We can deal with all introductions at one time." "Oh" she said "you my dearest are brilliant" She kissed him long and lovingly before leaving to find her sisters. She also decided to order her wedding robes as well. Severus left to tell his parents the news that would make their day. They had wished him to find a wife since he graduated from Hogwarts.

Melody was out in the courtyard near the rose garden sitting in the sunlight breathing in the fresh summer air. She loved visiting Hogwarts. She felt a home here. As she sat there with her eyes closed, she felt a tingle as if she was being watched. She opened her eyes and saw a tall, lean wizard with warm amber eyes and sandy brown hair. He wore old, threadbare, but clean, neat robes and was holding a small case with the name R.J. Lupin printed on the top of the case. "Hello, my name is Remus Lupin" he said. "Melody Fountaine" she said. He smiled, it had been a long time since he had heard an accent like that. A sweet drawl from the southern part of the United States. He had visited there several years ago and fell in love with the southern culture, the food, and the slow pace of the gentle life. And the ladies, beautiful, gentle, sweet, and loving. Charming and genteel. But then again, southern ladies were also fiery and tough too. She spoke again "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" He realized that he had been lost in thought, "Sorry, I was just admiring your accent. What part of the south are you from?" She smiled and said "My family is from Georgia, but I attended The Magnolia School in New Orleans. My grandmother is from England. Her name is Sarah Windom and she is Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. "Well," he said "I must say it's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Remus. The headmaster has asked me to stay over the summer and teach DADA next year." She said "I will also be staying here through next year as well. Grandfather said I could set up a private potions lab here and continue my research and I will get to work with Professor Snape. He agreed since he is much taken with my cousin, Sara and she is my research partner. She and I are working on a cure for lycanthropy. Our cousin Reese is effected. We feel we are very close to a cure and have developed a change to Severus' potion. Our potion not only lets the person keep control, but makes the change less painful. We should be able to cure you by the end of the school year." He said, "I see Albus has spoken to you about me and that is most likely the reason for the job offer." She smiled and said "But, of course, grandfather sees you as one of his own. Even Severus is excited with the new research" They continued talking until lunch was served.

Derrick and Hermione were down in the Library, just hanging out really since finals were over and they had read most of the books there, when Millicent Bulstrode came in with Nott. She spotted the two and went in to cause problems. "You are one of the dark lords heirs. Why are you hanging out with this dirty mudblood" she said. Derrick became angry. "Because" he hissed at them "She is a far finer person than you. You big, ugly, overgrown, inbred cow. And now that I think about it, why is it any of your business?" He sneered at them. Both she and Nott pulled their wands. Derrick pulled Hermione behind him and waved his hand disarming them both in one shot. All three were shocked at the display of raw power. Very few witches or wizards could perform wandless magic and the few that could, were not able to use it as powerfully as she had just seen, thought Hermione. The two Slytherins took off running. "Are you okay" he asked. She smiled at him and said "Yes, thank you for protecting me. It was amazing. Only a truly powerful wizard can perform wandless magic" He said "It also helps to have Merlin in your family tree. We are direct descendents on the Fountaine side and to let you in on a family secret. All Fountaines can perform wandless magic." "All" she said even more shocked "and you would still like me, a muggleborn with you having such a bloodline" "But you are wonderful and kind and beautiful and so very brilliant and what does that have to do with bloodlines" he said softly against her ear "You are the only woman besides my sisters that I can talk with without being bored out of my mind. Also, you didn't hold dark lord blood against me. Why would I hold muggle blood against you. Which is far better than dark lord blood. Besides my grandmother told me that the dark lord's father was a muggle. All those stupid purebloods are bowing down to a half blood. Funny in a strange way. May I escort you to lunch, my lady" He offered her his arm. She smiled as she took his arm as that left the library. Derrick stopped at the Slytherin table and spoke to Devon. "I had some trouble with those two morons in the library just before we came here. Here are their wands. Tell them next time they mess with me or Hermione Granger I won't just disarm them. Next time I will hex them to hell and back" Devon laughed "I will" he said. Derrick continued on to his table, sat down next to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek showing all how he felt about her. Devon turned to Draco, who was sitting on the other side of Pansy and spoke to them both. "Nott and Bulstrode cornered Derrick in the library and he had to disarm them both. You need to warn them that next time they will not get off so lightly. Derrick was captain of his house's dueling term and is a duel master. He said to give them back their wands." He handed the wands over and Draco took them and sent a look up to Severus. Severus stepped down and went over to the side hall. Draco followed. "Professor" he said "Nott and Bulstrode confronted Derrick Fountaine in the library. Here are their wands. He gave them to Devon. This happened right before lunch. If they keep up with the dark lords grandchildren, they are going to get themselves killed. Maybe you could warn them again when you give them back their wands." "Thank you, Draco" said Severus. Severus walked back into the great hall to finish his meal. He missed having Sara there. She was most likely eating in Hogsmeade with her sisters. How could someone be the center of his heart when he barely knew her. But, he knew he needed her. He got up and left after his meal, stopping by the Slytherin table to collect the two troublemakers. He led them to the Slytherin meeting room. A small warded room that he used to confer with his students. "Here are your wands" he said "Now tell my why you continue to bother the Fountaines" he asked. "Do you not understand that they are to be left alone. To keep you out of trouble, you will have detention every night with Filch until the end of the school year. Do not cause any more problems or I will have to notify your parents." "Professor" said Nott "He disarmed us both with a wave of his hand. He was not even looking at us. He was looking at Granger who he was pulling behind him at the time." Not believing their story Severus asked "And why was he pulling Miss Granger behind him. Could it be the same reason he had to disarm you? Get out of my office." He walked back to his quarters and to his surprise Sara was back. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, it smelled of peaches and he felt the calm flow over him as he held her. She knew that he needed her and pressed closer and wrapped him in her arms. She was so gentle with him and tender, giving and loving. She gave herself completely to him. Before her no one but his mother was tender with him. He needed her gentle soul with him. Only with her did he feel complete and whole. Like his years of suffering were worth it. "Are you okay, dearest?" she asked "Yes, I am now" he said with a smile. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they came up for breath he heard an owl tapping at his parents. All was set for the dinner party and the note he was holding was a portkey for all the guest from Hogwarts. "I'm sorry love. As much as I would like to continue what we started, I need to go and speak with Albus about tonight. My parents are thrilled to meet you. They have also invited the others. We will leave at 6:30 tonight. Please tell the others." She went to take with the sisters that were going with her tonight. Severus stopped by the Slytherin common to speak with Draco. "Draco" he said " I have arranged the portkey for the dinner party tonight at my parents. They have invited your parents and Blaise's parents as well as Will and Chris. I want you, Blaise, Amberlyn and Desiree to come to my classroom before 6:30. We will leave at 6:30. I have also invited Melanie and Jasmine who Lucius and I think are the mates of Will and Chris." "This will be a good chance for mother to meet Amber" said Draco "we will be ready."

Severus left to speak with Albus to get permission to use a portkey on Hogwarts grounds. Draco was walking back to Amberlyn when it occurred to him that they had used no protection when they made love last night. Oh Merlin, he thought and went to Amber. "Come to my room" he said. Once in the room he asked about birth control "Don't worry" she said "Sara gave us a potion" "Oh thank goodness , I want to be just your husband at least until we graduate." he said "Now, you must show me your new dress robes my pretty lady" She smiled and said "Yes, but it will cost you a kiss."

Severus walked into Albus office and told him about the party and the portkey. "Albus" said Severus "Are you aware that Derrick can perform wandless magic, strong wandless magic." "Yes" said Albus "All Fountaines can. It is a gift of the bloodline. Fountaines come from the line of Merlin himself. They are direct descendents." "My God" said Severus "the dark lord will freak." "He will believe his grandchildren are powerful because of him." said Albus. Severus went back to his quarters to relax before the party. They had three hours. Sara was there and fell into his arms when he walked in the door. "Hi" she said "I missed you today." "Can I ask you a few questions?" he said. "Yes, dearest. Anything" she said. "How powerful are you and your family in magic?" he asked. "Very" she said as she transfigured his desk into a horse with a wave of her hand and back into his desk with a second wave. He sat down shocked at the powerful display of magic. "Severus" she said in a small voice "Does this change things between us. I don't want to lose you" "No, my precious" he said "You will always be mine as long as I draw breath." He pulled her down into a sweet kiss. He stood up with her in his arms without breaking the kiss and carried her into their bedroom. No he thought to himself as they made love. He would never give her up. She was his and he would kill anyone that tried to take her from him. She was his life. "You are mine" he said " I would never let you go." She smiled and pulled him deeper into her warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

**To the Dinner Party or party in the common room**

They all met in the potions classroom in their finery. They ladies were beautiful in their dress robes. Sara was the most beautiful yet in her bottle green dress robes and her long hair up in ringlets and curls. Everyone was there, they all touched the portkey then Severus spoke the activation word and they were there. Sara fell against Severus and he held her close for a minute then pulled her forward to meet her new in-laws. She politely inclined her head in a show of respect. Severus said "Mother, Father, I would like to present Saraphenia Fountaine, my mate." His father took her hand and touched it to his lips. "Saxen Snape" he said "and this is my wife, Heather." Sara said "It's such a pleasure to meet you" Severus then introduced the rest of the group. "The others will be here shortly" said Saxen. They heard another pop in the front hall and Blaise's parents came in to the greeting parlor and greeted their host warmly before going to their son. They were not at all worried about their son's mate since Lucius had met her and approved. Claude and Ella Zabini looked at their son bring his beautiful mate toward them. She was prefect thought his parents. While the Zabini were speaking with Desiree another loud pop was heard and the Malfoys came in to the parlor. Narcissa was beside herself. She had always wanted a daughter and she had been on a high since Lucius had told her about Draco's mate. Narcissa crossed the room. Yes, she thought, Lucius was right. Amberlyn did have the face of an angel. Shopping, they would go shopping. She would have her a daughter at last. "Hello" she said "I am Narcissa and you have to be Amberlyn. I am so happy to welcome you to our family." Narcissa pulled Amber into a motherly hug. Draco was pleased, both parents were happy and he had the girl of his dreams. Only two left and dinner would be served.

Jasmine was vaguely listening to the talk when he walked in, the man she had been dreaming of for over a year. From this angle, he most likely did not see her. William walked into the room and felt the spark hit him, he could smell her and feel her, but could not see her. The tingle in his body grew with each minute. "Hi" came a sweet voice behind him. He turned and saw her, his mate, and his breath caught in his throat. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and barely reached his chin. "Hello" he said "William Tavington." "Jasmine Fountaine" she said as she held out her hand. He took her hand and brushed it against his lips "A pleasure to meet you" he said as he guided her over to a sofa so they could talk.

Lord Christopher Brandon was a quiet man. A good mixture, he was a powerful wizard and served as one of the grand counsel and in his life had kept company with many ladies, but under it all he was a shy and humble man. Highly intelligent and well read. He stood in the doorway watching her. She was everything he ever wanted. Deep amber eyes with long curly strawberry blonde hair. She was small, but looking around at the other lovely ladies in the room it seem to be a family thing. She drew him like a moth to flame and he walked toward her. She felt him near her and turned toward him. They locked eyes and they bonded at that moment. She looked up at him and said in a whisper "I am yours." He smiled and said "Yes, you are." He tucked her arm in his as they all headed to the dining room.

In the Gryffindor common room the five Fountaines along with the golden trio and Ginny, Neville, and several other sixth years were sitting around talking. Derrick said "Mom and Dad have ordered the pizzas for the Friday night fun night. They should be here soon" Harry and Hermione smiled and said "Pizza, you have pizza" Seamus also got happy, but the purebloods just gave a blank look. "Yes" Anissa said "good pizza and colas and all the best snack foods from America." Ron was watching Ariel, he really liked her, but still had not made a move. He still was not happy about Ginny flirting with Eric, but had come to terms with Derrick's interest in Hermione since he had saved her from the Slytherins. He wished he could have seen that when it happened. He was looking back at Ariel. She was such a great girl, not like the prissy girls. She was beautiful in a natural way, but was tough too. All he could think about was that she would make a good Weasley. She loved quidditch as much as he did and was lots of fun. He was also proud of his new broom she had given him, a Nimbus 5000 coming out next season. She said that all he had to do was test it out and write a short report about how it handled and any adjustments that need to be made. He was sure she made it a job to save his pride and she made it seem like he and Ginny were doing them a big favor and he loved her for that, she understood him and his Weasley pride. Oh no he thought I can't love her, I just can't. But I do. Time to have talk with Ariel. She came in with a plate and offered him pizza. It looked and smelled great. He pulled her down in his lap and said "You can sit here if you want since there is no where else." "Is that the only reason?" she asked. "No" he said "I want you here." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his and said against his mouth "I like it here." Oh yes he thought she will make a great Weasley. Now Eric and Ginny did not bother him at all. Hermione was acting different, she was in Derrick's lap kissing him. Ron was surprised, I mean Hermione having fun. But the really big shock was Neville, he had fallen head over hells for Amy Fountaine and had become very protective and possessive of her and had jumped down Terry Boot's throat when he tried to pick her up. He knew that Harry really liked Anissa, but Harry was very shy and would take awhile to make a move. They finished their snacks and turned in early. The last quidditch game was tomorrow between them and Slytherin for the cup and they needed to win. He hugged Ariel and asked her if she would be his. "Oh, Ron" she said "I am already. There is just something so special about you Weasleys." She pulled him into a passionate kiss and then ran up the stairs to her room. Neville kissed Amy goodnight and pulled away slowly as he was dragged up the opposite stairs by Harry. Harry went to sleep wishing he could have told Anissa the truth about how he felt. Their connection to the dark lord had come out, but to the surprise of the Fountaines the backlash of hate did not come as they expected. The support of the golden trio made a big difference in the way the rest of the school reacted to the news. Most did not believe that this nice family from America could be products of the dark lord. Everyone knew about the Fountaine family since their grandfather was minister of magic in America. The family was well known for the acts of charity and kindness. And even if they are the dark lord grandchildren, they were in hiding from him and had no contact with him. In addition, they were Albus Dumbledore's grandchildren and he would never risk the school by letting them in if they were bad.

The dinner party at Snape Manor had gone along wonderfully. Good food, bright intelligent people. Heather Snape said "We will have coffee in the drawing room. Do any of you play or sing?" she asked. This was something the men did not know. A singing talent was treasured gift in a witch. Most well bred witches had singing lessons. Sara said "We were all classically trained and each play several instruments." "Wonderful" said Heather "We will have coffee in the music room instead" When they arrived in the music room the sisters moved to the front and sat in high back chairs and conjured instruments. Sara stood up and took a few deep breaths and sang beautifully a piece by Mozart. Severus and his parents were stunned. They had never heard a witch to match their Sara until the others got up to sing, each one singing as well as the other. Amberlyn got up to sing a second song "Draco told me that this is his parents favorite piece and I would like to perform it for them." She then sang the best version of their favorite song that they had every heard. Narcissa and Lucius were filled with pride. Every time he met his son's mate he was more impressed with her. She was perfect for their family and would make a wonderful Malfoy wife. It had been an excellent evening, but it was coming to an end. He pulled Draco aside "I brought this to you so you could present it to Amberlyn" he said. Draco opened the box and saw his grandmother's emerald necklace. It was an eighteen caret emerald cut emerald surrounded by diamonds on a white gold chain. "I will do it now, I want her to know how welcome she is with you and Mom. Amber could you come here please." "Yes" she said walking toward them. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and said to her "Mom and Dad brought an engagement gift for you to welcome you to our family. This belonged to my grandmother and now it belongs to you." She opened the box "Oh, this is beautiful. Thank you so much for the necklace and thank you more for the warm welcome" she said as she hugged both of them. She had gotten on well with the Malfoys and was glad as she would be living at Malfoy Manor after graduation and would even be spending a few weeks there during the summer. She wanted to be a mother after she finished school and Draco and his parents were happy about this. Lucius could not believe his luck in this as he had been having a hard time finding a suitable wife for Draco. Then out of the blue comes an answer to his prayers and given the fact that her mother had lost no children, he felt good about his chances of the next Malfoys. All the guest said their goodnights and left by portkey. Will and Chris were traveling back to Hogwarts with them to be with their mates.

Will was having a hard time. He was a strong personality and a powerful wizard. His veela senses were going wild. Jasmine was his and he wanted her now. He needed her and would not wait. "Where is your room" he asked sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her quickly in the direction she told him her room was. After he shut the door, he placed her on her feet and added strong wards to the door. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and then spent the night making her his forever.

Christopher was burning with desire for his mate, but did not want to overwhelm her with his intense passion. She was so small and fragile looking and he knew giving her the veela mark would hurt. She stepped up to him and leaned into him wrapping her arms around him and spoke very quietly "I know it will hurt and I know you will be as gentle as you can. I have dreamed of you for two years now and love you dearly. I'm yours. Our hearts have made love hundreds of times while we slept. Take me to bed and make me yours". And then he did just that. His last thought before sleep took him was that he would never be alone again.

The castle awoke the next day to a bright sunny day, a great day for the big game. Draco woke up slowly and unwrapped himself from the warm body of his lady love, but did not get very far as she awoke and pulled him back to her in a soft kiss. "We have to go" he said "breakfast will be soon and then the game will start." She leaned in and gave him another kiss and said "this is the first game I have seen you play in. If you could catch the snitch for me I will give you a big treat." He jumped out of the bed and pulled her into the shower with him.

The quidditch stadium was packed to overflowing. The game was intense. It had been going on for almost an hour. Desiree had gone down to use the restroom and was on her way back up when Vincent Crabbe jumped out and grabbed her and started kissing her roughly. She tried to fight back, but he had her wrist pinned together in his large hands. She bit his lip and as he let go she prepared to do magic. Before she could focus, he shoved her head hard against the wall which made her dizzy and then pulled back and slapped her several times knocking her to the floor. She tried to get up, but he kicked her in the ribs and then reached down and ripped her bloody shirt open. Gregory had notice that Desi had not come back and went to check on her. He found Crabbe leaning over her broken form groping her. One good kick in his worthless ass sent him rolling down the stairs. She was having trouble breathing, so he grabbed her up and ran down the stairs past an unconscious Crabbe on the way to the infirmary. "Help me!" he yelled coming thru the door. "What has happened, Mr. Goyle?" asked Poppy. "I found her being attacked by Vincent Crabbe who fell down the stairs when I pushed him off her." Madame Pomfrey ran several test and fixed her broken ribs so she could breath. She walked over and pulled a bell which summoned Dumbledore. Albus turned to Severus "Please come with me, Poppy has an emergency" They walked up to the school. "What happened?" asked Albus asked walking to his granddaughter and gently touching her pale cheek. Poppy explained that Desiree was going to be fine and Goyle explained to Albus and Severus what happened. Severus retrieved Crabbe and locked him in a secure room. Now he had to keep Blaise from killing Crabbe. They went back to the game so they could get to Blaise when the game ends. He looked at Sara, his beloved mate. Yes, Blaise was going to kill Crabbe if he got the chance. Just at that moment, the two bludgers hit one another and flew straight back at the two seekers. Draco saw the one coming at him and flipped upside down to avoid being hit. Harry did not see the one coming at him and was hit with great force in the back of his head knocking him out. Ron saw him fall from his broom and flew at him and caught him a few yards from the ground. Anissa had seen it happen and she and Hermione ran down onto the field and met Harry and Ron. Ron lowered Harry gently to the ground hardly able to look at the bloody mess that was the back of Harry's head. Blood was pouring out into the ground. Draco was sitting on his broom watching it all with interest, he had spotted the snitch, but for the first time in his life he did not want to win that way. This was the last game of the year and he wanted to go out differently. Albus leaned over to check on Harry. He felt tears slip down his face. They were losing Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Game goes on and then comes marriage**

Anissa pulled at Albus' arm. "Grandfather" she pleaded "Let me save him. I love him." He nodded and stepped back. She then turned into a beautiful phoenix and climbed onto his chest and cried healing tears into his month and onto his face and head. She then resumed her human form while Ron and Hermione looked at them stunned. While everyone looked at them stunned she laid her head on his chest and begged heaven above for him to be alright. Harry woke up with a warm heat all over his head and face and the girl he secretly loved laying across his chest crying and holding on to him for dear life. "Anissa" he said "What happened and why am I on the ground." "You're okay" she said as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Draco still watching from his broom yelled down " You alright there Potter" "Yes" said Harry. Draco smirked "Then let's play Potter." Harry called his broom and mounted, before he flew off he looked at Anissa and said quietly "We will talk about us after the game, love." The game started again. About three minutes later Draco spotted the snitch and went after it with everything, going into a dive and caught the snitch. "And Slytherin wins the quidditch cup" was announced. Draco grabbed Amber out of the stands and did a victory lap with her. Blaise looked around for Desi, but could not find her. Snape called him over and said "She is hurt and at the infirmary. A moment later Blaise came in through the window and dropped his broom. He spotted Madame Pomfrey leaning over his love and she looked beaten and lost and so small in the bed. He rushed to her side "Desi, Desi are you okay. What happened to you" he asked as he pulled her hand against his face. Madame Pomfrey looked at his eyes full of unshed tears and said "Mr. Zabini, I promise you, she will be fine." Just then Severus came through the door with Draco and Anissa. Severus watched as Anissa leaned over her cousin and became the phoenix. The phoenix climbed on Blaise's shoulder and cried a single tear onto his chest above his heart and calmed his hate and blood lust to avenge his mate and it melted away. The phoenix then hopped onto the bed with Desi and cried many tears for her. She healed almost immediately. The phoenix flew over to Severus and cried a tear for him too before changing back. Blaise grabbed his Desi and held onto her for dear life. "I thought I had lost you my love" "No" she said "I will not leave you." Severus told Blaise what had happened and Blaise wanted to go kill Crabbe, but the blood lust was gone and Severus was able to talk him out of killing Crabbe. "You need to be with her, not in Azkaban." said Severus "Besides we have him and he won't get away with anything." Gregory came in to see if Desi was okay and was greeted by Blaise who came forward and offered his hand. "Greg" he said "you saved my mate. I am in your debt, my brother." "You are not in my debt, my brother" said Greg "You and Desi are my friends and Desi is the sister of my angel."

Albus called the ministry to take care of Crabbe. Luckily Lucius Malfoy was sent in the place of Fudge. "What has happened?" he asked. Severus sighed heavily and said "Vincent Crabbe attacked Desiree and beat her badly." Lucius said "Please tell me I am not here to arrest Blaise for killing the worthless shit!" "No" said Severus "You are here to arrest the worthless shit. Desiree is fine. It appears one of the Gryffindor Fountaines is an animagus and can turn into a phoenix." "Really, did you ask about the others?" Severus walked over to the fireplace and called Sara and when she came through he asked. "Yes" she said "most all of us are. Of course we are registered in America, so I doubt anyone would have looked it up." Severus said "We know Anissa's form, will you tell the rest, starting with yours" "Well" she said "I am a snake, a cottonmouth, very poisonous and Lucius , Amberlyn is a Norwegian Ridgeback; Desiree is a cougar; Devon is a falcon, and Candy is a unicorn; Jasmine is a tiger; Melanie is a Persian cat; Amy is a dove; Derrick is an owl; Eric is a Pegasus; Eolynn is a little black dog; Melody is an arctic wolf and the last is Ariel who is an alligator, very dangerous. Would you like to see mine?" "Yes" he said as he watched her change. She raised her head and opened her mouth showing a snowy white mouth with very sharp fangs. Then she surprised them both by turning into a cute little squirrel before changing back to herself. She said "I am the only one to have two forms. Both are useful." Severus was proud, but asked "How much more will I find out about you and your family?" She smiled at him and said "Love, you have our lifetime to know me." Lucius took a pensive of the attack from Desiree and Gregory and the medical file from Pomfrey and had Crabbe taken to Azkaban to await trial. "If we send him home, he will be killed." said Albus.

Lucius was at Riddle Manor before Crabbe could even be notified of his son's crime. "My Lord" he said bowing "I have just come from Hogwarts and have news of two of your granddaughters. Vincent Crabbe beat and attempted to rape Desiree, but was stopped by Gregory Goyle when he found them. She was seriously injured, but was healed by your granddaughter Anissa, the Gryffindor who is an animagus and takes the form of a phoenix. Unfortunately, you will also hear that Anissa also saved the life of Harry Potter today." The dark lord became angry and decided that if he ever had to kill one of his grandchildren, Anissa would be the one. Sensing that Lucius had more concerns he asked "Is that all, Lucius?" "No, my Lord. Draco seeks to marry your granddaughter Amberlyn" "Yes" said the dark lord "Severus has informed me of the engagements. I approve of the matches."

It was a lovely dawn and Melody was sitting down by the lake watching the giant squid as she tossed pieces of bread to it. She had been working with Remus Lupin for two weeks now and felt so drawn to him. She wanted him so badly, but he shied away from having a love life. She was reviewing the last batch of the cure and it hit her hard. She jumped up and ran to her cousin. She found Sara and Severus in the lab. "Here is the problem" she said pointing to the research notes. "We need to add purple thistle dove leaves here and a small amount of ground dried stink weed right between those two ingredients." Severus studied the notes and said "It just might work, I will brew the batch now." She ran down the hall to Remus' room. She knocked on his door and it opened showing a tired looking Remus in a bathrobe. "Melody, what brings you here this early in the morning" he asked. "This" she said as she pressed her lips to his. He should push her away, she deserved better than an old worn out werewolf. But, she was everything he have ever wanted and he was so lonely and he needed her so much. And for Merlin sake, he was also a hot blooded wizard. With a wizard's needs and wants and a beautiful witch pressed against his body. "Please don't send me away. I know you are a werewolf two nights a month, but for the rest of the month you are Remus J. Lupin, the man I love with every fiber of my being." "You love me?" He asked shocked. "Yes" she said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss and then held her close to his heart. "I love you" he said. "I have since we met, but I'm afraid that one day during a full moon I would hurt you." "That can't happen" she said smiling "Because I am an animagus and werewolves only attack people." "True" he said "What is your animal form.?" She smiled even bigger and said "I am a wolf, a snow white artic wolf. Very beautiful." He kissed her again and guided her into his bedroom. Several hours later, Sara and Severus were celebrating down in lab. They had done it, the three of them. They had cured the werewolf. Later that night Remus stood under the full moon and didn't change. He grabbed Melody and spun her around in the moonlight. "Now, my love, I can offer you a man. A man that can provide for you and any children we have." Severus laughed and said "Why do you go around poor when you have your family vaults and estates?" "Because I did not deserve them before now." said Remus. He knelt down in front of Melody and asked "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him and said "Yes, with all my heart." They were married the next night in a blood bonding ceremony under the full moon with all their friends and family. The cure was reported to the ministry and St. Mongo. Remus lay in his bed later that night holding his sleeping wife hardly believing the change his life had taken in just this past month. Now here he was with his whole life to live and his beloved Melody by his side.

Many arguments took place about the other weddings. The Malfoys wanted Draco to marry in their home, the Zabini wanted Blaise to marry in their home. Five weddings and everyone wanted a different place. Severus wanted a quiet ceremony like Remus had with Melody, but his parents wanted more. Will and Chris were at the mercy of Severus' parents and Narcissa who had decided that as family they needed to help out since the gentlemen did not have parents to do this for them. Finally the Windom's came in at Sara Riddle's request and solved it all. The weddings would be held for all five at one time at the Windom's main manor house with a grand reception after in the ball room. Now they could argue about the rest. Matilda pulled Amberlyn aside and said "I know you want me to go shopping with you for your wedding dress and new wardrobe, but Narcissa has never had a daughter, where as I have eight. Would you be hurt if we let her shop with you instead?" Amberlyn smiled and said "I have no problem with that. I will go ask her now." Amberlyn hugged her mother and walked up to Draco and his mother and hugged them both. Then she looked at Narcissa and said "My mother will be very busy with all the other weddings. I would be happy if you could help me with the shopping and my wedding robes. It would be a big help and I would like to spend time getting to know you since you will soon be my second mom." Narcissa looked at Amberlyn with tear filled eyes and said "I would be very happy to help you, my soon to be daughter." Draco pulled Amberlyn into his arms and whispered "Thank you love" in her ear "You have made my mother very happy" Then the shopping began. Severus being old fashioned asked Sara to also buy a whole new wardrobe, not that he did not like her low rise jeans. Non veela Snape are possessive enough with their wives, but Severus wanted to kill men that looked too long at his Sara and muggle clothes showed too much. The day of the weddings arrived. The Gryffindors ladies were singing as the guest came in to the chapel. Neville's grandmother came in and sat next to Neville. Neville was gazing at Amy so hard he did not notice his grandmother. She smiled at him, he looked so much like his father except much taller. Neville had sprung up to 6'3", four inches taller than his father but he had the same deep brown eyes as his father. She had never seen his eyes sparkle as much as when he looked at Amy. She knew it was her Neville's Amy. He had written of her when he asked to remain at Hogwarts for the summer. Gertrude Longbottom was an old pureblood matron. The Longbottoms were a proud, wealthy family in the same social class as the Malfoys. However, they did not show their wealth. Many of the slytherin girls had given Neville a second look, but she knew it was only for the money his family had. She watched Amy sing, it seemed that the girl sang only for Neville as their eyes were locked on each other. She was happy for him, he had so little in his life that was happy. She was grateful for his friends, they made his life better and now Amy had brought a sparkle to his eyes she had never seen before and that was enough for her to want this girl in her family. The grooms had come in and taken their place all dressed in rich marriage robes of black silk, the ladies came in wearing traditional white silk marriage robes with bare feet and unbound hair as required. All of the ladies had beautiful hair, but none as amazing as Sara, her hair came to mid thigh. Each bride and groom repeated vows, then each took a ceremonial dagger and made a cut across their palm. The men brought the palm of their wife to their mouth and kissed her cut. The wives then raised the palm of their husbands and kissed the cut. Then they pressed their palms together letting their blood mingle sealing the bond. A huge feast was then held and then dancing. Amy and Neville were holding each other close dancing to a sweet slow song when Stephen Avery came by and cut in. He looked up at Neville and said "Longbottom, your grandmother is looking for you." Neville said "Amy, love I will be right back." Neville walked away to find his grandmother not really worried about Amy. He had left her in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by her family. Severus noticed that Avery was guiding Amy out on the patio quite forcefully and he followed heading into the shadows. Amy was pissed, she pulled her arm away and hissed "How dare you! Where in your twisted little mind did you get the idea that I wanted to come out here with you?" Avery sneered at her and hissed "But you would have come out here with Longbottom. I saw you pressed against him." She glared and said "Yes, I would have come out here with him. I would follow him anywhere, but what business is that of your. I don't even know your name." He pulled her closer and said "Stephen Avery, remember it well my lady as I intend to be your husband." She gasped and hissed at him "I will never marry you. I am leaving. Let go of my arm." She tried to get away, but he held her arm and said "What do you think you will marry Longbottom?" "Yes" she said "If he would have me. I am his. Now let me go" she yelled as she kicked him. "You bitch!" he cried as he drew back his hand and looked like he was going to strike her. Severus started to move, but Neville who had heard what Amy said came forward and grabbed Avery's arm in an iron grip and held it firm "What are you doing?" Neville said angrily "I suggest you let her go now!" Avery let Amy go. Neville was bigger and stronger than he was and not at all the weak, scared boy of his younger days. Avery had heard about Neville fighting death eaters in his fifth year. Neville pulled Amy gently behind him, but did not take his eyes off Avery. Good boy thought Severus, don't turn your back on an enemy. Severus felt very proud of Neville when he heard the boy, no the man Neville had become growl at Avery "She is mine, if you ever touch her again. I will kill you." By this time several people had noticed the disagreement and come out onto the patio. Severus spoke with Lucius and he spoke with Avery's father and Avery Jr. was sent home. Amy leaned into Neville's chest and was held tightly in his arms "My hero" she said "I love you." "I love you precious" he said "Would you really want to marry me?" he asked. "Of course" she smiled and said "As you said, I am yours. I love it when you are forceful. It's so sexy." He pulled her to him for the most passionate kiss he had ever given her and felt it in his bones. She was his and he would never give her up and he would kill for her, die for her. Loving her had made him a man. A strong, powerful, and forceful man. Yes, she was his. "Amy, can I ask your father for your hand?" he asked. "Yes" she said as she hugged him. Jason Fountaine was in his element in this political circle. He grew up working power plays. Devon and Pansy had come to him, they wanted his help. Pansy was not safe at home. Her father was a cruel man. She was not needed as she had three older brothers and her father set little value to her now that the Malfoy boy was unavailable. Jason walked up and introduced himself. "I wish to speak with you sir regarding a marriage of your daughter Pansy to my son Devon. They have been spending time together lately and he is much taken with her. Would you come into the study for us to discuss the terms." Pansy's father was happy, a match with the oldest grandson of the dark lord. Pansy was nervous, her father was around. She hated her father. After her mother died, her father started beating her. Devon had found out and told her he would die before he let her be hurt again. Joshua Fountaine was getting a headache. He had three unmarried daughters and the suitors were circling like a pack of sharks in a feeding frenzy. Avery, Nott, Flint, and several others who's name he did not remember and that Flint boy, didn't his parents have enough money to fix his teeth. A simple spell would have helped. "Daddy" said Amy "Neville would like to speak with you" Joshua nodded "Sir, I would like to request your permission to marry your daughter Amy after she graduates" Joshua asked his daughter "And do you wish to marry him?" "Oh yes Daddy" she said "with all my heart" "Yes" he said to Neville as he shook his hand. Joshua laughed and said "At least you knew the name of the sister you wanted. I have had several asked for one of my daughters, but only Neville asked for one by name." Later that night they all returned to Hogwarts. Draco and Blaise walked into their rooms to find them larger with more storage space and their wives things had been brought in and put away. "Draco" he heard from the bathroom and walked in to find his beautiful naked wife in a scented tub. Losing his clothes he quickly joined her.

He scurried along in the dark through the halls of Hogwarts. He was angry. Severus had gotten one and Lucius' boy and even the others who had never served his master. But master would not grant him one. She would be in Gryffindor tower, the one that looked like his beautiful Lily. She was to be his, the master had said, but she died for that brat of James Potter. Well, he was tired of being overlooked. He wanted a pretty, pretty all to himself. Master would forgive him when he brought her before him. At last he made it to the room and resumed his human form and looked around. Oh, so pretty, he took out his wand and stunned them all except his beloved, Anissa. Down in the kitchens all the boys, Harry, Ron, Neville, Derrick, and Eric had been caught eating by Remus, but he had only joined them. They happened to have the Marauders Map laying open and Remus looked at it for the memories it held when he saw the room with the girls had a rat in it, a rat very close to Anissa. "Harry, the girls" he yelled pointing to the map. Harry looked at the map and what he saw made him sick. That sick bastard was after his Anissa. Remus held his wand in the air and yelled "Emergency, all come." Albus and Severus appeared in the kitchen. They were then told about Peter Pettigrew.


	8. Chapter 8

**To catch a rat**

Anissa awoke to find a large, ugly man holding her down and touching her while trying to kiss her. She pulled away and screamed. She was fighting him off when three men appeared in the room. He was blasted off her with spells from three wands hitting him in the chest causing him to hit the wall with a heavy thud, knocking him out. Harry busted through the door, saw Peter was taken care of and crossed the room to Anissa. She was crying and threw herself into his arms. Peter started to yell when he came to "James" he said "I hate you, I hate you. You have taken my Lily from me again. She is mine. The master promised me that she would be mine." Harry looked at him with horror. He had caused the death of his parents because he wanted his mother for himself. Yes, Anissa had auburn hair and green eyes. But, she did not look like Lily Potter. She was about four inches shorter than Lily, who was quite tall and she had a darker shade of hair and forest green eyes with gold flecks and her face was different. Melody and Sara had come up. Remus was on the verge of killing Peter. "Please don't kill him Remus" Melody begged. He looked up at her and said "But, he killed Harry's parents and took away Sirius' life. He took my family, Melody, my family." "Please" she begged "I am your family too. I just found you my love, don't throw away us for him! Take him to the ministry and clear the name of your brother. But, please don't leave me!" Everyone agreed that Peter should be turned over to the ministry to clear the memory of Sirius Black, so that he would not be known for all time as a murderer. The aurors were called along with Fudge and Peter was taken to Azkaban and given the kiss and Sirius Black's name was cleared.

Jason asked Severus to talk to Pansy with him "Devon, came to me and asked me to help get Pansy away from her father. Devon said he beats her and Devon was planning to go after him." Jason told him "But, I offered a marriage contract to Mr. Parkinson and paid $10,000 gold galleons for her" Severus hissed "You bought one of my children?" Jason sighed and said "Don't think the worst, read the contract and you will see what we did" Severus read the contract and found that the contact gave Pansy the right to refuse the contract and also stated that if the marriage took place that it would be a marriage of equals. The Fountaines had also taken charge of Pansy until she did marry or come of age. "This is a wonderful thing" said Severus. They called Pansy and Devon in and explained everything for her about the contract. "You did this for me?" she cried "I don't have to go back ever?" "No, you don't have to go back. Your father sent all your things." Jason said "They have been placed in your room at our home in England" Pansy looked at Devon and said "You didn't require me to marry you. Why?" Devon smiled and said "I love you and I would love to marry you. But, I wanted you to have a choice. Marriage is forever and you need to decide who you want to spend forever with. Not someone else for reasons all their own." Severus was sitting there taking in the happy sight when is mark began to burn. Bloody hell, he thought, what does he want now. When he got to the Dark Lord he saw Lucius already there. He knelt and kissed the hem of the dark lord's robes. "How may I serve you my lord?" asked Severus. "I want you and Lucius to bring me Sarah Riddle and you can also bring your Sara, Severus. If you don't do this, Lucius, you dear Narcissa will be punished in your place." hissed the dark lord. Lucius' head shot up, his beloved Narcissa. No, he would die before this monster touched his wife. "Yes, my lord" said Severus as he pulled Lucius from the room. Lucius was very shaken, very unusual for him. However, he really had no idea how powerful the Fountaines were, but Severus knew and his Sara was the most powerful of the children. After they apperated to Malfoy manor, Severus told Lucius to bring Narcissa to Hogwarts with them.. When they got back to the school, Narcissa went to find Draco and Lucius and Severus went to talk with Sarah Riddle and Albus. Sara Snape also came along. "Yes, we will do it" said Sara Snape "it is time. I will be ready in half an hour." She left to find her siblings and to talk with Hermione about what could happen and then she spoke with the Slytherins "I have given instructions to Hermione Granger, please for all our sakes follow her directions if something happens. All of you will wait for us in the great hall. Narcissa, please make sure everyone follows the directions I left or one of us may die this day" She left to find Severus and go to meet Tome Riddle. The four of them walked out of the castle. Severus took his wife in his arms as Lucius took Sarah Riddle in his. Both pairs apperated to the dark lord. "Hello Sarah" the dark lord hissed, "so nice to see you again." Sarah Riddle looked shocked at this thing, what had he done, she could see nothing of her Tom is this creature. "Tom?" she asked "Is that you?" He become angry and hissed at her "You will address me as my lord, not Tom and you shall be known as Lady Voldemort" She was very upset and yelled at him "My name is Sarah Riddle and my husband was Tom Riddle. I love Tom Riddle and you are not him. My Tom would not spend his life trying to kill a child" Severus prayed, please shut up woman, you are going to get yourself killed. Sara Snape stepped forward and put her arm around her grandmother. "Please calm down." she said. However, Tom would have nothing to do with that. "Severus" he hissed, "pull your wife out of our fight before she gets punished" Severus pulled his Sara back with him as Sarah turned on her husband. "How dare you threaten one of our grandchildren" she hissed. The dark lord had enough "Crucio" he yelled as he pointed his wand at her. Sarah Riddle fell to the floor screaming. Then something happened, the dark lords eyes changed back to his original color and he fell to the floor. Lucius and Severus looked on in horror as the form of Voldemort started to divide and become two forms half formed. An older version of Tom Riddle was trying to get away from a demon snake form. "Sarah" Tom cried "Sarah, please be okay. Please don't die." The demon started to fight with Tom to pull him back, but Tom fought with every thing he had to get to Sarah. Severus and Lucius drew their wand to combat the demon when they realized that this was the real Lord Voldemort. Severus glanced at his Sara to make sure she was alright and saw that she was glowing and chanting a spell in a language he had never heard and then she spread her arms wide and called out "From Fountaine to Fountaine, Blood bonds us all, Born to twins and twins, Our power grows and grows, To fight the darkness with light, I invoke the power of Merlin." There was a blinding light and out of that light stepped the great wizard Merlin. When he stepped through, Sara Snape fell to the floor unconscious. Merlin stepped between the two wizards and the demon and began to battle with the dark creature. Lucius stepped over to Tom and Sarah Riddle. Tom was holding Sarah in his arms stroking her hair. He said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I tried to stop him." Lucius said "Tom, how long has he had control of you?" Tom looked sad and said "Since, I was sixteen, but he did not have full control for several years." Meanwhile, Merlin had defeated the demon, who was bowing before him. Severus was holding Sara when he raised his wand and called for the order. Dumbledore and several members of the order showed up ready to sort things out. Severus asked "Where is everybody?" and then explained what was happening. "All hell broke loose back at Hogwarts" said Albus "And all my grandchildren fell out on the floor."

Back at Hogwarts all hell had indeed broken out. All the Fountaines were checked and it was found one was dead. "NO!" screamed Draco "Oh Merlin, please, NO! NO! don't leave me!" Draco pulled the dead Amberlyn to him. Holding and rocking her while Narcissa cried. "Are all the others okay?" yelled Madam Pomfrey as she ran toward Amberlyn. "Yes" yelled everyone. Draco was openly weeping, holding his beloved wife and wanting to die with her. "Oh, my" said Pomfrey "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Hermione stepped forward " Please Draco, let me help her" "How?" asked Draco "She's dead" "Not yet" said Hermione "You have to help me breathe for her. Lay her flat." She slapped the unmoving Draco. "Now, we don't have much time. Tilt her head back like that, now pinch her nose, cover her mouth completely with yours and blow as hard as you can into her mouth every time I say." While she was explaining this, she was doing heart compressions. "Now" she said. Draco his cheek stinging did as he was told. This went on for several minutes and Hermione was getting tired "Everyone." she said "Touch her legs and pass power to her." After a few more minutes, Amber stated to cough and opened her eyes. Madam Pomfrey came forward and was able to help her with a pepper up potion. Hermione leaned back against the bench, drained. Draco was hold his wife, tears flowing freely down his cheek. His face buried in her hair "I thought I had lost you" he cried over and over mixed with several "I love you" Narcissa came forward and put her arm around them both. "I don't know what you did" she said looking at Hermione "but, thank you, the Malfoy family is in your debt." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and said "Thank you, Hermione. Words cannot tell you how grateful I am to you. You saved two lives today. I owe you my life." Pansy, Blaise, and Gregory also expressed their thanks and told Hermione that she would have their protection always. Draco looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, the love of his life saved from death by muggle knowledge and said "Hermione Granger, would you do me the great honor of accepting my friendship and loyalty" She looked at him with eyes filled with tears and said "Yes, let's you and me bring our two great houses together" Madam Pomfrey had given each of the Fountaines a dose of pepper up potion. They were all awake, but still very weak. "We need to get them to the infirmary. Draco picked up his wife and held her close. Blaise and Greg picked up Desiree and Candy. Pansy levitated Devon with her wand and floated him to the infirmary. Hermione and Ginny did the same with Eric and Derrick while Ron, Harry, and Neville picked up Ariel, Anissa, and Amy. They all found their way up to the infirmary. Chris, Will, and Remus all picked up their wives and brought them along. The rest of the men picked up their wives. All the men were upset thinking of what had happened to Amber and Draco. All thinking of what they could have lost.

Back at Riddle Manor, Severus was still trying to wake Sara, but she was out of it. Albus came up and told Severus to send Sara back with Lucius. Albus spoke with Lucius "Amber was not breathing when I left and Draco was in a bad way" Albus had tears running down his face "here is a portkey to take both ladies to the infirmary. I'm sure Draco needs you now. I will stay here and sort all this out." Lucius walked over to Severus, who was holding Sara, she was still not awake, but seemed okay. "Severus, Amber quit breathing and I have to go, Draco will need me. Can I take Sara to Poppy?" said Lucius. Severus looked down at Sara and said "Yes, she needs help, I can't wake her" Lucius lifted Sara into his arms and carried her to Albus and Tom. Sarah Riddle was in bad shape and Tom was holding her. "May I take her to the infirmary at Hogwarts? She needs help" said Lucius. Tom agreed and Lucius put his arm around both women and used the portkey. "Lucius" cried Narcissa. "Amber, is she okay?" asked Lucius. "Yes, she's fine. She was saved by Hermione Granger using a muggle method called CPR." Both Sarah and Sara were moved to beds and given treatment. Hermione came over to Lucius Malfoy "Did it work, sir? Is the dark lord gone?" she asked. Lucius looked at Hermione and asked "What happened to the Fountaines?" "They pooled their power to summon Merlin. That's why they all passed out. Sara Snape talked to me about what may happen when they summoned him. That is how I knew what to do for Amberlyn. Did Merlin come?" Hermione asked again at the end of her explanation. "Yes, her came" said Lucius "But, something happened before that. Tom Riddle and the dark lord separated. If appears that the dark lord was a demon that took over Tom Riddle's body." Lucius would not normally be so easy with his answers, but Hermione was family now since a blood debt was owed to her. A veela cannot live without their mate for more than a few months, so she had saved his son and daughter in law as well as his future grandchildren. She had saved the Malfoy line. Now that he knew things were okay, he decided to go back. He checked on Sara Snape and Sarah Riddle and then port keyed back. Severus walked toward him the minute he appeared. "How is she? Albus said Amber was dead" said Severus "and how is Sara?" Lucius smiled and said "I now owe the Gryffindor know it all a blood debt because she knew a muggle method called CPR, she was able to save Amber. Sara was awake when I left and seemed fine, but she is still very weak. Too weak to get out of bed. All the Fountaines were the same. Miss Granger said Sara told her this might happen. They pooled their power to bring Merlin here to fight the dark lord.

Under the control of Merlin, who was still a shock to the ministry, the death eaters were summoned one at a time and questioned under veritaserum and taken away to Azkaban. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy as order spies were in charge. Goyle Sr. was set to prison and the family estate was given to his only son. Gregory asked them to search the manor for victims of his father. All the death eaters convicted had their holdings given to their children. Tom Riddle was found to be a victim of Lord Voldemort as well and given over to Albus. Merlin along with ministry officials and order members forced the demon back into the demon realm to be imprisoned. Albus called a meeting of the full order. Most were surprised to find Lucius Malfoy was there and had been working as a spy with Severus. Lucius walked up to Arthur Weasley and said "I want to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to Ginny in her first year. Draco found that diary in my office and thought it would be funny to play a trick. I was relieved that Ginny was not hurt worse than she was. I know you may never forgive me. But, I am sorry. I have opened vault for Ron and Ginny at Gringotts and placed 50,000 galleons in each to help them in the future. I wanted them to have something to make up for the danger they were in from the diary." "I accept your apology and hope we can end the feud between our families." said Arthur. The two men shook hands. They went back to the task of locking away death eaters. After several hours all was finally sorted out and they all went home. Severus came in to check on his Sara, she looked so small and helpless laying there. "Are you okay?" he asked as he leaned over her to kiss her softly. She nodded and said "Yes, my love. I'm fine." "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Because" she said "You would not have let me take the chance if you knew you could lose me and I would have given in to you if you asked me." She was right he thought. Severus nodded at her and said "Sleep my love and I will be right here. I'm just going to talk with Poppy." Severus went over and asked Poppy how Sara was doing. Poppy said "They will all be okay, even Amberlyn. They almost drained out all their magic. I will take about a week in bed resting and they can't do any magic until their body rebuilds its store of magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Lost Soul is Found and on with the summer**

When it was known that the dark lord was defeated the party went on for three days. Merlin was able to force the demon through a portal into the demon realm where it would be trapped forever. Harry was told about Tom Riddle being controlled by the demon that called himself Lord Voldemort and how he had survived the killing curse in part because Tom was trying to fight the demon. That added to his mother's love saved him. Merlin had spent time with his family and the order but after his time was over he vanished without warning.

Dumbledore was called to the ministry and shown into Fudge's office. Albus asked "What did you need me for?" "We have something we believe you lost and wished to return it to you." "What?" asked Albus. Fudge said, "This is off the record since I should no know about it. But when the Fountaines pulled Merlin to them, they did so by weakening the Vail and Sirius Black was found walking in the hall. He is weak and a little dazed but seems okay. I will bring him to you to take home with you." Albus was shocked "Sirius Black, are you sure?" he asked dazed. "Yes" said Fudge and then spoke to his assistant "Please bring Mr. Black in." Albus stood when the door opened again and walked quickly to Sirius and enveloped him in a tight hug and said "My son, I'm so glad to have you back." Sirius hugged him back and said "How long have I been gone? Is Harry okay?" "Yes, yes, my son, Harry is fine, better than fine actually. The war is over. You have been gone almost two years. Let's get you home to Hogwarts." said Albus "Much has happened since you have been gone. Severus has gotten married and his wife and her cousin worked with him to cure Remus who no longer suffers from the full moon. Remus has also taken a wife, her name is Melody and she is the cousin of Severus' wife Sara. Severus and Remus have made peace. I hope you and Severus can also put aside your differences." Sirius said "I will try. After all this time I just want peace." Albus smiled and said "Well lets get you home." They traveled by portkey directly to Albus' office so as not to scare anyone. "Let me tell the others you are here. Everyone thinks you are dead. Albus called a meeting in his office. "I didn't want to shock anyone by just popping into the room with our guest. When my grandchildren summoned Merlin, they did so by breeching the veil, this caused our dear friend to fall from the veil. Sirius Black has come home to Hogwarts." Just then Sirius walked into the room to be surrounded by his friends. Remus and Harry held him the tightest, not wanting to let go for fear he would vanish again. Sirius leaned hard on the two, he felt so tired. Remus noticed and said "We need to get you to the infirmary. Poppy will be happy to see you and I have to check on Melody, my wife." Sirius smiled "Yes, my friend, Albus did say you had been lucky enough to find a lady brave enough to take on you. I am happy for you." Harry smiled and said " I have a lady too. Anissa, she is the younger sister of Remus' wife." Sirius smiled and hugged Harry.

Sirius walked into the infirmary and was shocked. So many beautiful women in one room. He watched as Severus greeted his wife, Sara. She was a beauty. Sirius had been thinking a lot while he was trapped in the veil. That's all he could do and he knew that he had made many mistakes in his like and one of those mistakes was Severus. He walked up to Severus and asked "May I talk with you in private?" Severus nodded and moved with Sirius to Poppy's office. Sirius said "while I was trapped in the veil I could do nothing but think and remember and think some more. I want to apologize to you Severus for all the wrongs I have done to you. I made you school years harder and for that I am truly sorry. I know you may not want to try, but I offer you my friendship and promise to stop being a git." Severus was surprised, but was tired of fighting. He took Sirius' hand and said "Yes, I would accept your friendship, Sirius. It is time for peace."

All of the Fountaines were still in the infirmary as the husbands were too worried to take them out of this safe place and since so much was going on outside. It was decided that the ministry aurors would get credit for the downfall of the dark lord and his followers and it was also told that the aurors were helped by the two spies, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Harry was so relieved, he could be just Harry and not the boy who lived to be hounded all his life. He never wanted the fame. Severus Snape was not happy with his fame and now understood Harry Potter a little better. Sirius was placed in a bed between Melody and Anissa so that Harry and Remus could spend time with him and their ladies. Sirius and Remus talked about the cure. Severus also listened and was shocked to find out that Remus was now a wolf animagus. "Oh yes" Remus said "The spirit of the wolf did not leave, just his control. Now I control the wolf. His strength, speed, and power of the werewolf are still within me. I now can become a large timber wolf." Melody smiled a secret smile that was not missed by Sirius "And what are you smiling about young lady?" he asked. "I was thinking about Remus' wolf, the prefect match for my arctic wolf." she said. Severus spoke up and said "It seems all the Fountaines are animagus." All the men looked at their women except Harry who knew Anissa's form. Draco looked at Amberlyn "What are you dearest?" he asked. She smiled and said "I am your mate, what would I be but a dragon. A Norwegian ridgeback to be exact." They went around the room each learning the forms of their loved ones.

Severus noticed that the Fountaines, mainly his Sara, still tired out too easily and quickly and were not recovering as fast as they should. He went and spoke with Poppy and they decided that the Fountaines and Sirius needed to be given a pepper up potion at least twice a day. So he needed to make a lot more. Severus asked Hermione to help. She jumped at the chance to brew a potion with Severus. Lucius shot him a look that said he better be nice to her. Hermione noticed the look. She did not understand what they meant when they said blood debt, but she was glad the Malfoy's were being nice to her. They worked together quietly side by side using the two largest cauldrons the school had and working quickly. "Now, we just let it simmer for ten minutes and then cool." he said. Hermione looked up and said "Sir, can I ask you some questions?" He nodded and she continued "The Malfoys said that they owe me a blood debt, but I don't know what that means. Is it like a wizards debt?" "Not exactly" said Severus "Amberlyn owes you a wizards debt because you saved her life. A blood debt is much more detailed. First of all you are as close as family and under the protection of the Malfoys. As you know by now Draco is part veela and Amberlyn is his mate. Veela mate for life and cannot be with another once they have bonded with their mate. If Amberlyn had died, Draco would have lost the will to live and died soon after leaving the Malfoy line with no heir. Lucius is bonded with Narcissa who cannot have children anymore. Thus the Malfoy line would have ended with the death of Amberlyn." Hermione nodded that she understood. He continued "You also saved the life of a Slytherin and hold a place of honor with my house." They soon finished the pepper up potion and started the restorative potion. When the second potion was cooling Severus spoke to Hermione again "I wanted you to know that even though I was not able to tell you in class, you are the most gifted student I have ever taught and it has been a pleasure to teach you. But if you tell anyone I will give you detention for all of next year." He smiled and so did she. "Thank you" she said. They bottled all the potions and returned to the infirmary.

Draco was still worried about his Amber and was not taking care of himself. Amber asked him to go get her a book from the library. When he left Amberlyn called Lucius over to her "Draco is about to drop, we need to get him to eat and sleep. Does he stay up and watch me sleep? Please, he has to sleep." Lucius wiped a tear from her cheek and said "I will take care of it." Lucius went to fix his son's health. He saw Severus come in and went to get a sleeping potion. "Severus" he said "We need to do something about Draco, he hasn't slept since this all started." Draco came back with the book, looking like he had run to the library and back. Lucius looked at him and indeed, he looked like he was about to drop where he stood. Lucius spoke to him "Son, you need to sleep and eat something." Draco said "I can't sleep, what if she stopped breathing again. I can't take the chance." Severus said "Poppy said there is no chance that she will stop breathing again. However, If it will get you to sleep, we will watch over her while you sleep. I promise you she will be fine." Draco laid down next to Amber and finally let himself relax and was asleep within minutes.

The week passed slowly, but passed none the less and the girls were allowed to leave, but warned to take it easy and start slowly with their magic. Now that the Fountaines were well again and the dark lord was gone, it was a happy summer. Sirius hound himself in the company of Eolynn Fountaine. She was one part of a set of triplets. However, she was a single born with a pair of identical twins. She was much closer to her older sisters than the sisters she was born with and had decided not to return to America with her married sisters. Tom Riddle had gotten to know his grandchildren, but had chosen to go to America with Sarah since he just wanted to forget the dark lord. Sirius found such peace being with his family, he put on a little weight and filled out a bit and stated to become his old self, the Sirius before Azkaban. Only a more mature and kinder version of his old self. By the time everyone left the infirmary the Gryffindors and Slytherins were fast friends. Dumbledore with the help of the children set a room just for them. It had a big screen TV hooked up to satellite and several computers hooked up the internet with a lot of large overstuffed couches and chairs. They added a boom box. All of this was run by magic. The purebloods were introduced to movie night and pizza which they enjoyed greatly. Lucius was introduced to the internet and was truly surprised at how inventive muggles could be. Severus watched a movie, but was not overly impressed. The room quickly became a favorite hangout.

Sirius was so happy for his friend Remus. Remus had suffered for so long. Being left alone when Harry's parents were killed. In addition, now that he was no longer a werewolf he stopped thinking that he had brought dishonor to his family name and was able to use the money from his family vault and had obtained a house elf to take care of the family home. Sirius had also started to think about Black manor. He hated the place and never wanted to live there again. But no matter, he was a free man and had enough money for tem lifetimes and he was ready to live. Will and Chris had returned to their homes with their wives to start their lives and families. Draco's parents also went home now that Lucius did not have to worry about losing his beloved Narcissa. Gregory Goyle's father had been given the kiss and Gregory was now the last Goyle. His mother had died a few years back during childbirth and he now owned the manor home and all the money in the three large family vaults. He asked Candace to marry him after they graduated. She threw her arms around his neck and happily said "Yes!" Gregory had never been so happy or proud, but afraid at the same time. All of the adult death eaters had been dealt with, but their children would be back at school in the fall. All of the guys, Draco, Blaise, Gregory, Devon, Derrick, Eric, Ron, Harry, and Neville who now flew a broom almost as well as Ron were all down at the quidditch pitch playing for fun and had stopped to take a breather. All of them sat or laid out on the grass talking about the upcoming school year. Gregory had shared his fears and Neville told them about his argument with Stephen Avery at the wedding and his fear that he would still by after his Amy. The all agreed which junior death eaters needed to be watched. They then talked about the plans for the rest of the summer. They had five weeks left of summer. While they were talking all the ladies were making plans of their own. Anissa, had discovered a sad fact about Harry and the way he had grown up with the Dursleys. She was determined to give him a summer of fun and love. She talked with her father and uncle and then all the girls. After talking with her grandfather and getting permission from parents they went to find the guys. So all 18 were sitting together down on the quidditch pitch talking about the trip. For the next two weeks all of them would stay in America with the Fountaines going on trips to the beach and Disney World and Universal Studios and swimming and cookouts and lots of fun. Then they would go their separate ways for two weeks and then meet up again in Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the next school year, then spend the last week together at Hogwarts. Severus and Sara were to spend the next two weeks on a honeymoon then spend a week with Severus' parents before returning to Hogwarts the last week. Remus Lupin and his wife were to spend the next four weeks at this childhood home and Sirius had decided to take back his family home with the help of Eolynn and two house elves he had obtained. He had grown so close to Eolynn or Lynn as he called her and knew he wanted to share his life with her. No longer did he want to be held back by his bad memories. He was master of this house and he would claim what was his.

He walked in the front door and pulled Lynn through with him and called out for Kreature who appeared before him with a sneer and a look of disrespect. "Yes, master" he said in a mocking tone. Sirius said in a loud voice "I am master of this house and head of the Black family and as such have decided your services are no longer needed. I present you with these clothes. You will leave this house and never come back." "No" he yelled "I serve the lady of the house and as long as her portrait hangs I will be here. I came here with your mother and my loyalty is with her." Sirius had no choice but to behead the evil little elf and dispose of the body. When Kreature died all the portraits fell from the wall. Doss and Kit were called in and looked at the state of Black Manor. How could a house elf have done sure a bad job and not kept up the manor home. They would get started right away. They were so proud to be serving a family again since they had lost their former family and had to work at Hogwarts and set about cleaning and repairing the manor. They cleaned the kitchen and dining room first, then a small family den and the master suite and a guest room near the master suite. They worked throughout the day while Sirius and Lynn packed up the disagreeable portraits in wooden crates to be stored in the attic. Sirius mother was in her usual mood and was screaming foul words at Lynn who she said had a muggle in her family tree, but could forgive that since she was the dark lord's granddaughter. "How did you know all that?" asked Lynn. "Kreature" said the portrait. "Yes, there is a muggle in my family tree" Lynn said with a sly smile "he was the dark lords father, a muggle named Tom Riddle." Mrs. Black screamed "You mean we were all bowing down to a half blood." The lid was put on and a silencing charm and all the crates were stored in the attic. Sirius had found his grandmother's portrait, the one he loved so much and hung it in a place of honor. She was happy to see him again and was proud of the man he had become. She was very glad to meet Lynn.

Lynn wrapped her arms around Sirius and asked "Are you okay?" "Yes, love I'm fine." he replied "Let's go shopping and then let's go on a trip to the Caribbean to a wizards resort for a week to give Doss and Kit time to work on the house and give me time to deal with my conflict with Kreature and my mother's portrait." "Of course dearest" she said "I would follow you anywhere." They apperated to Diagon Alley and Sirius stopped by Gringotts Bank to make a withdrawal and to get his grandmother's engagement ring for Lynn. He loved his grandmother, who was kind and loving and very different from his mother. After their shopping they returned home to pack and after informing Doss and Kit of their plans, they used a portkey to get to the resort.

Harry was having the time of his life. It was a little touchy at the beginning, Ron and Ginny felt bad because they were poor and they were too prideful to take a handout. Arthur had not told them of the money Lucius had given them for their future. But Ariel talked to them and made them see that her dad was paying for everyone, not just them. "Ron" Ariel said wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes "When will you realize that money does not make the wizard. You, Ron are special and someday you will show everyone else what I already know." Ron looked at her and said "You make me feel special because to you I am Ron Weasley, not Harry Potter's best friend." She smiled and said "And Anissa makes Harry feel special because she sees just Harry. But you are special to me because I love you, just you. Not because of money you don't have or money you will have in the future. I love you because you are just you and you will have this trip with me because I want to be with you." Ron smiled and said "Okay, since you put it that way I won't fuss anymore, love."

They spent a few days in Disney World, then went on a four day cruise, then a few days at the beach, and then everybody's best time three days at Universal Studios in Florida. After that they went back to the Fountaines until it was time to go back to England.

Neville and Amy took a portkey to his home. Hermione and Derrick took a portkey to her parent's home. She had not seen they for almost a year and wanted to spend two weeks with them and was taking her boyfriend home with her. She never thought she would find her equal. But he was her equal and more. He could talk to her about all her interest and still talk with Ron and Harry about quidditch. He was a pureblood, but at home with all things muggle. Hermione was so glad he had become the loan of her life. She had always known that life would be easier if she were connected to a pureblood family and had received several offers, but could not except them without love. He had asked her to marry him after graduation and had given her a stunning diamond engagement ring and now they were going to talk with her parents. Draco and Amber took a portkey back to Malfoy Manor to meet with his parents before they all went to the family home in Venice for two weeks. Gregory and Candy went to his home, he had to sort out all his affairs now that he was head of the Goyle family and Master of the Manor. Pansy, Devon, Blaise, and Desi along with Blaise's parents joined the Malfoy's in Venice. They owned the manor next door to the Malfoy's which is how Lucius' sister came to be Mrs. Zabini.

The rest Ron, Ginny, Harry, Anissa, Ariel, and Eric went to the borrow. Ron's family had heard a great deal about the Fountaine family, but had not met the younger ones. Ron held Ariel's hand and led her into his home. "It's not much." he said. "Oh" she cried excited "It's wonderful. It has so much charm. Oh Ron, it must have been brilliant to grow up here." Ron hugged her to him. She really did love him just for being him. And he had to smile that she had said brilliant, she had picked that up from him. They spent two weeks playing quidditch and swimming in the pond and chasing garden gnomes out of Molly's garden and just hanging out and being together.

Molly called Ron aside and said "Your dad and I want to talk to you for a minute." Ron came inside and walked into his parent's room. His dad said "I have noticed how close you are to Ariel and I want to give you this." His father gave him a set of family rings he had pulled out of the vault. Ron smiled and asked "How did you know?" His mum looked at him and said "We knew she was a Weasley the minute we met her." Ron hugged his parents and ran off to find his Ariel.

Neville was not looking forward to visiting his parents and was a little down. Amy noticed the change in Neville and his grandmother. She had been having a wonderful time and fell more in love with Neville every day. She came up to him and put her arms around his waist "What's wrong?" she asked. He did not want to tell her, but he had to tell her. He sighed and said "I have to go with my gran tomorrow to visit my parents. You know about them. It gets harder to go each time." "Then let me go with you." she said "I want to be there to support you." "I can't ask you to do that" he said, not wanting to give up the comfort she offered, but not wanting to put her through the visit. "I want to be there for you, I love you. I will not let you go through this alone or you gran." she said firmly. "Thank you, my love" he said pulling her into his arms. She made everything better. He then walked her to her bedroom and they kissed deeply for several minutes until they had to breathe. He still held her close and they just looked into each others eyes not wanting their time together to end. "I have to go to my room. I want you too much to hold you anymore tonight. I love you so much." he said quietly. "I want you too and I love you with all my heart and soul, but I could not disrespect you gran." she said. They kissed for several more minutes. "Amy" he said breathing heavily "I have to go now, goodnight my love." "Goodnight dearest" she said with a last kiss and then ducked into her door. Neville stood looking at her door for a few minutes feeling like king of the world. No one would every think that Neville was anything by a virgin. They would be wrong. Last year on his birthday his uncle, unknown to his grandmother, took Neville to a brothel. An upscale brothel and had him spend the night with two witches that taught Neville everything he needed to know about pleasing a woman. Once he was free to do so, Amy would be one very well loved witch. He made is way to his lonely bed to dream of his love. Neville woke the next morning and came downstairs for breakfast. Amy was there with his gran. "Good morning, dearest." she said "I already told your gran I was coming today. She was glad. She said it is hard on you both." He pulled her into a tight hug and said "I'm sorry, love. I believe I am already having a hard time." "Anything you need my love, I am here. I will always be here for you." she said kissing him on his cheek. He went upstairs to get his outer robes, unable to eat.

While he was gone, his gran who had watched the scene in the dining room hugged Amy and said "Thank you for coming with us. Neville has such a hard time." They all went to St. Mungos by floo. All three of them were in the room. Amy was over to the side watching Neville and his gran visit with his parents. When his gran just broke down and ran from the room. Neville looked quickly at Amy and ran after her. Amy walked over to Frank Longbottom and took his hand in hers and closed her eyes and focused on him. She looked around at this dark scary place and in the middle of this room was a metal box with open bars on one side and sitting in this box was Frank Longbottom. She walked over to the small metal box and sat down in front of the box. "Hello" she said "I am Amy" He looked up and said "I can't get out, can you help me get out and find my family?" "Yes" she said "You have been here a long time. Let me get this box open and we can leave." She walked around to the back and opened the lock. Frank crawled out. "Thank you" he said "How long have I been here?" "About fifteen years" she said "You have to go through that door" He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful girl that had helped him. Than he looked around the hospital room and saw his wife. She was not moving. "Can you help her too?" he asked "I can try" said Amy as she took the hand of Alice Longbottom "but I am very tired. Again she found herself in the dark ugly room, but this time she found a death eater guarding the small metal box. She banished the death eater. Alice screamed "Run girl, get yourself away." Amy walked around the back and broke the lock. "Come with me" Amy said "Please, I was sent here by your family." "How can I trust you?" asked Alice. Amy reached in her pocket and found a wand and handed it to Alice then they walked through the door together. Alice opened her eyes and saw Frank. Amy opened her eyes and felt the room spin.

Elena--I tried to get my new chapter to double space, but my difficult computer only wanted to do the lines it wanted to and not the whole chapter. I'm so glad you like my story.


	10. Chapter 10

**The best of summer and back to school**

Neville walked back into the room to find his parents hugging each other. Amy looked different and Neville walked toward her in time to catch her before she fell. "Amy" he cried, "Amy, please be okay." "Neville" she said softly "I'm okay, I just need to rest a little bit." Alice looked confused "Neville?" she said "Is that you?" Neville looked up shocked "Mum?" he said "You spoke to me" Frank said "It is Neville, Alice. Amy said we have been here for fifteen years. But now we are free. We can leave here and be free." Neville looked down at Amy and she was sleeping. She looked so small and tired. The medical staff then came flooding into the room followed by Gertrude Longbottom. Frank stood up and went to his mother and hugged her tight and said "We're back mum, we're back. Amy came and found us in our mind where we were locked in and set us free." Neville was still in a state of shock. However, he knew he needed to take care of his beloved Amy. "Dad" said Neville "Get them to look at Amy. She passed out." One of the healers came over to check on Amy. He said "All she needs is rest and a pepper up potion. I'll get her the potion and also a restorative potion." Neville held her close to him. He really wanted to be over there talking with his parents, but, as much as he loved his parent, his Amy was his life. He could not leave her until she was okay. His parents seemed to know this and cam over to sit with him. Amy came to and was so tired. She just wanted to hide from all these people. They started firing questions at her when they saw she was awake. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Neville's chest and clung to him trembling. Neville leaned down and spoke softly in her ear "Amy dearest. Let go and sleep. I have you, my love. You are safe." He felt her relax further into his arms. His gran leaned over and asked "Is she okay?" "Yes," said Neville "just tired and overwhelmed by all these people. The healer came back with the two potions for Amy and gave them to Neville. "Try to get her to take these." he said. Neville looked down at Amy and told her to take the two potions. After she did she fell back asleep. Neville held her close while talking for the first time to his parents where they talked back. They answered all the questions of the medical staff and then were released. They wanted to question Amy, but Neville said "No, I will have Dumbledore speak with you about questioning her. But, it will not be done today." His gran then charmed a portkey and the Longbottoms went home. When they got home, Neville carried Amy up to her room and laid in her bed. He kissed her tenderly and called a house elf to watch over her while she slept and notify him when she woke up. Then he went down stairs to talk with his parents. He told them about school and Amy and the final fall of the dark lord. His gran told them about Neville fighting death eaters in his fifth year to save his friends and he told them more about his precious Amy. The family contacted Dumbledore to tell him what happened.

Ron felt the ring in his pocket. He looked at his Ariel laughing at Fred and George who had managed to turn her purple, completely purple, clothes and all. But she did not get mad, she thought it was hilarious. Ron thought about all the times he was with her. She was the only one he dated that he did not fight with all the time. When he didn't say things right, she seemed to understand what he was trying to say instead of getting hurt or mad. She seemed to speak Ron. She was smart like Hermione, but not as serious. Now Ron loved Hermione like a sister and she was very dear to him, but she could be a little bossy sometimes. Ariel was more laid back. She was the perfect Weasley wife. All the Weasleys fell in love with the three Fountaines. Eric was very good about all the warnings about Ginny. "To be honest" he told all the boys at dinner last night "I am more afraid of Ginny and Molly then I am of you guys." This had won their approval, he was a smart man they thought. Ron watched as Ariel's purple began to fade and she returned to her normal color. George saw Ron and said "Brother, you have found a rare thing. A lady that can take a joke. If you don't marry her, we will." Ron dropped to one knee in front of Ariel, took her hand and said "That will not be necessary. Ariel, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Yes!" she cried as she dropped to her knees and flung herself into his arms. She covered his face in kisses while chanting "I love you" with each kiss. He caught her lips for a deep kiss and forgot about the world outside them until everyone started clapping and making cat calls. They looked up surrounded by their family and turned beet red. Ron pulled her up as he stood and placed the ring on her finger. The ring was beautiful, a large ruby surrounded by small yellow diamonds. Ariel found herself being hugged by everyone in the Weasley family, even Percy who it was found had been working as a spy. Harry was watching the whole thing and then looked at his Anissa. She had always thought of him as just Harry. She never cared about his fame like other girls. The had grown closer over the summer and he, like Ron, also knew that she was his one true love. He decided that when he stopped by his vault to get money for the next school year, he would get his mother's ring and would ask her to marry him. Voldemort was gone and Harry had always wanted a family.

Ariel looked at Ron and whispered in his ear "What did George mean when he said we will." Ron smiled and said "Fred and George share everything. They are looking for their wife. The one woman that will have them both." Ariel said "That's really strange, but I have a cousin that is strange enough that she would do that. I will invite her to visit sometime.."

Gregory was in his office with the ministry officials. They had finally cleared his home of all the dark arts objects and books. The victims were saved from the dungeons and the bodies removed. That dungeon was then permanently sealed. Future generations of Goyles would never know they were there. His children would be raised with love and safety. His children would not hear screams in the night. He had asked the house elves to brighten up the house while he was gone during the school year. "This will now be a happy, loving home" he told them. "I am not my father and you will not be mistreated." They believed him, since master Gregory had never hurt them. After the ministry people left, he went to find Candy. He needed her, it had been a truly horrible day. She was out in the garden and rose when she saw him and stepped into his arms. He held her tight and closed his eyes and felt the peace flow over him. "Are you okay, my love?" she asked. "I am now, dearest" he said. Gregory looked at Candy, she was his solid ground. "Let's go in to dinner and go over the changes we want the house elves to make while we are at school.

Draco woke up spooned against his warm, soft, naked wife with his arms wrapped around her sleeping body. He wanted her again, but she was so tired from the late night they had last night.

Flashback

She was not happy at the party at the Lavette Manor. Mrs. Lavette, who had tried for years to arrange a match with Draco and her daughter Marta, took an instant dislike of Amber and made snide comments to her and about her all evening. Amber tried to brush it off and not cause a scene. She was a Malfoy and above such things. Draco was growing angry, but hugged her to him and whispered in her ear "Don't listen, she is upset I would not marry her daughter Marta." Lucius was also getting angry. Amber was a Malfoy and Mrs. Lavette was overstepping her station. Her family was far below the Malfoys on the social scale and he did not like her snipping at one of his own. She said very loudly "It's a shame your new daughter in law can't speak properly. Such an accent." Now he was fuming and he saw Draco ready to spit nails. Amber was clearly about to speak up for herself, finally pushed over the edge. Nothing is more prideful than a southerner. But it was Narcissa who spoke up "Actually, her accent is one of the things we find most charming about our Amber. We absolutely adore our new daughter and are grateful our son has chosen such a wonderful wife. She is a true gift to the Malfoy line. Now if you will excuse us as we have lost our taste for your company. It is very rude to insult your guest in such a way. It shows a lack of a proper upbringing." Mrs. Lavette was shocked at Lady Malfoys words. She knew she had messed up when everyone of her guest left shortly after the Malfoys. Her husband was pissed she had upset the Malfoys and immediately went to Diagon Alley to purchase a diamond bracelet to send to Amber with the apology he made his wife write begging forgiveness for her rudeness.

Amber awake to the heat and warmth of her wonderful husband wrapped around her. His hand was on her hip rubbing in slow circles. Thinking back over the time she had been with him she felt like she was living in a dream. She was treated like a precious treasure. No woman could be as loved or cherished as much as her. Draco loved her with everything he had to offer. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips kissing the tips of his fingers before placing his hand on her breast. They did not come out of their room until lunch.

The Grangers drove Hermione and Derrick to Diagon Alley where they would meet up with all their friends and stay overnight at the Leaky Cauldron before getting on the Hogwarts Express a week before the others returned. They had a wonderful visit. Roger and Jane Granger were very happy with Derrick and thought that he was perfect for their daughter. He was every bit as brilliant as their daughter, but a little more laid back. They hoped he would help her chill out a little. Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron and spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny with Derrick's brother and sisters. Neville was there too telling everyone about his parents who were also there. His parents were thrilled to meet his friends since they had missed so much of his life. They had spent several days with him and Amy. They adored her and gave their blessing. She and Neville had decided to marry at Christmas. There was very little room at the table so Ariel sat in Ron's lap and let Derrick have her seat. Derrick pulled Hermione into his lap. Eric was sitting next to them on the other side with Ginny in his lap. She was telling Hermione about her OWLS. Dumbledore had told her she did well enough to skip sixth year if she was able to make up the work. She would have no problems, she had lots of tutors so she could graduate with all the others.

Hermione had been offered the same thing after her OWLS, but had turned it down to remain with Ron and Harry.

None were surprised about Hermione and Draco. They were this years Head Boy and Head Girl. Lucius spotted Ron and Ariel and the ring on her finger and went to talk with Arthur Weasley. "Arthur" said Lucius "Can we speak privately for a moment regarding a threat to your family" Arthur nodded his head and followed Lucius to a remote table. "I have spoken to one of my ministry contact and during the meeting he let it slip that Fudge was being paid a large sum of money to arrange a marriage contract" said Lucius "A marriage for Stephen Avery to Ariel Fountaine" Arthur said "Ron's Ariel? Why? How?" Lucius sighed "He has a good case, you may wish to have the boy marry her now in secret, maybe in America since she is an American and her grandfather is the minister. Avery stated in his case that he was the last Avery, since his father was given the kiss for his death eater activities and Ron was certainly not the last Weasley and the Fountaines were well suited for child bearing." "Why Ariel, why not one of the other Fountaines?" asked Arthur. Lucius said "All the other girls are with boys that are the last of their line." "We will have them married and have Minister Fountaine back date the certificate to look like they married over the summer" said Arthur. They both walked back over to the table to break the news to the others. Ron pulled Ariel closer to him as he listened to the horror story of the git after his Ariel. "Never" he whispered in her ear "will I ever let him get you. I will kill him first." Arthur, who heard him said "You are going to marry this evening, I will contact her family." Anissa pulled out her cell phone and called her dad. "Daddy, we need you here at the Leaky Cauldron" she said "Okay, see you soon" She hung up and looked around, all the purebloods were looking at her. "What" she said "I should carry around an owl and wait for days?" Harry and Hermione laughed while Arthur looked like a kid in a candy store. Ariel pulled out her cell phone and explained to Arthur how it worked. Lucius also listened surprised again by how advanced muggles were to survive without magic. Several minutes later both Jason and Joshua Fountaine walked in from Diagon Alley. They were hugged and greeted by all their children. Harry looked at the happy scene, but seeing himself surrounded by all his children. He wanted a family so much. He loved Sirius and Remus like uncles and he loved the Weasleys, but who didn't love the Weasleys. But a family of his own that belongs to him. He had been planning his life since the fall of the dark lord. He still owned the land that his parent's home was built on and he was going to build his home there on the remains of his first home. Like the phoenix from the ashes. Dumbledore was brought in and it was decided that all present would portkey to the main Fountaine estate for the wedding. Neville decided that he would also marry his Amy since his parents were now okay and he was no longer the last of his line like Harry and Gregory were since his parents could most likely still have a child if they wanted. Also Avery had already tried to get Amy and Neville was taking no chances. After they contacted everyone, Sirius and Lynn decided to marry as well. Arthur, with a portkey in hand, went home to gather all the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny would be traveling with the Fountaines. Everyone quickly obtained their books and supplies for the next year and met back at the Leaky Cauldron. The portkey to America left them all dizzy. They were led by the Fountaines to rooms where they could freshen up and rest. The three brides went shopping for wedding robes while the grooms were taken to get theirs.

George was hanging around out in the garden when he saw a group of people arrive. One girl stood out, she was small like the other Fountaine girls and beautiful. But, she stood out in the crowd. She had very long red-gold hair and a beautiful face and body. As she got closer he saw her eyes, they were a very light golden brown. He wanted her, his soul reached out to her as she walked by him and into the house. She would not have seen him from where he was sitting. He ran into the house to find Fred to tell him their bride had been found. Fred came running toward him "I found her" they said to each other at the same time. Fred asked "Who did you find?" George said with a big smile "Our bride with red-gold hair and golden eyes." Fred smiled and said "I saw her too and we must have her." George laughed and said "But first, let's find out her name and then we can ask her." On the way to find her they ran into Eric and Ginny. "Eric " they said "just the man we wanted to see." Eric looked at them "What did I do?" he asked with a worried look. "Nothing" said Fred, pleased that they could worry Eric. "We want to ask about a guest here. She has long red-gold hair and light brown eyes almost golden and she is very beautiful. We want to marry her." Eric smiled big and said "Her name is Savannah and she is our cousin. Ariel wanted to make sure she came since we thought you two would be perfect for her and since she is a business wiz, she should be perfect for you. We will ask her to come organize your business for you, That will give you time to court her and win her over."

Molly and Arthur were in the main hall with most of the others and noticed the looks being given to one of Ariel's cousins by Fred and George. She said to Arthur "I hope they are not up to something." He said to her "I don't think they would do anything at their brother's wedding and I know they would not anger Sirius Black by doing anything at his wedding. I think we are seeing them chase our future daughter in law." The Weasleys had always known that Fred and George would never live apart. Most girls could not handle dating one of the twins. In addition, identical twins were rare in the wizarding world and the twins only knew one pair of identical twins girls, the Patil twins and Fred and George could not stand the Patil girls. The Weasleys knew that Fred and George would not have a normal marriage. But they had never been normal and had always gone their own way. She made her way over to the girl that had snagged her sons' hearts to find out if she would be able to handle the two. "Hi" she said "I'm Molly Weasley, Ron's mother." The girl smiled and said "Savannah Fountaine, Ariel's cousin. Her father is my father's younger brother." They talked for about 20 minutes. Molly said "I have enjoyed speaking with you. Please visit the Burrow sometime." Savannah said "I would enjoy that." Molly walked over to Arthur and said to him "She is the one."

Ron, Neville, and Harry were sitting in a room waiting for the wedding. Ron, who was a virgin, was very nervous. He asked Neville "Are you nervous about tonight. I have not done it yet." Neville said "No, I'm excited about tonight, but I have done it before." This got Harry and Ron's attention. Neville then told them about his uncle's birthday gift from last year and explained all they needed to know. Ron relaxed and started to get excited about the upcoming night as well. Harry was starting to wish he had decided to marry his Anissa.

The weddings took place on Friday evening and was wonderful. The house elves had out done themselves. All three men had eyes that shone with unshed tears, but all stood tall and proud. The brides all beautiful and shining with love. The reception was fun and carefree with muggle pop music and tons of food. Amber asked her husband and in-laws to meet her great grandmother. She told them "she is a very old pureblood, very proper and expects to be greeted that way." Lucius understood and felt it right, she was the mother of the minister of magic. Amber continued "She also has a heavy French accent." Amber lead them to an old lady who would have been a great beauty in her day. She still had a graceful beauty about her that could still be seen. Lucius and Draco bowed deeply as they greeted her. Narcissa and Amber did the same. Amber stepped forward and kissed her grandmother's cheek and introduced her husband and in-laws to her. Lucius looked into her storm gray eyes, copies of his own and was shocked. Only Malfoy's had that color gray, it was a family trait. She noticed his shock and spoke to him in a heavy French accent "Yes, Lord Malfoy, my mother was a Malfoy. Her name was Claire Malfoy. She was the daughter of Antonius Malfoy and Emma Weasley who were both disowned by their families for marrying each other. But, he was not the heir, so it made little difference. They came here and became very rich and founded the American wizarding world with other second sons and daughters from other families. Like the Fountaine family which died out in Europe." This gave Lucius some pride in his forgotten ancestor who helped found the American wizarding world and he decided to add his name back to the family tree kept in the records room at the manor. Arthur was also listening and had spoken with her as well. Lucius was even more happy with the match his son made. She was truly a Malfoy now. But distant enough not to affect the children they would have and with Weasley in her family tree, he felt good about his chances for grandchildren. The party continued until late in the evening.

Sirius grabbed Eolynn and threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. She was laughing and yelling at him to put her down. Ron smiled at Ariel and swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs properly as did Neville. Neville carried Amy into the room set aside for them and set a locking and silencing spell before taking Amy back into his arms, kissing her deeply as he removed her clothing piece by piece. Then he kissed each bit of her skin as it was uncovered. Oh, how he loved her so much. He wanted this night to be perfect for her. He made love to her several times showing her all the love he had for her. Never had anything felt so wonderful.

Ron was thankful to Neville as he spent a wonderful night making love to his new wife. When he thought about how close he had come to losing her, a cold anger filled him. He held her sleeping form closer and thanked the heavens she was still his and may Merlin help the man who tried to take her from him. She was his and he would kill to protect her.

Everyone woke to a late breakfast. Some had never been to America much less the South as the Fountaines called it. The breakfast was huge. Eggs, sausage, ham, bacon, huge homemade biscuits, but nothing like the biscuits back in England. And something called grits. The Fountaines laughed and explained about grits, biscuits and sawmill and red eye gravy. Over breakfast they discussed their plans. Severus and Sara were leaving after the weekend, along with Remus and Melody. The rest would wait until it was time to catch the train. The Weasleys were having a wonderful time having all their children together. Even Percy was there having rejoined the family. After breakfast the Fountaines took the others outside to show them the grounds. They came across a field of some kind, it looked like a game field, but not one they knew. Severus asked "What type of field is this?" Sara spoke up so everyone could hear "It's a baseball field, an American sport. We always played when we spent summers here growing up. It's a fun game." Harry and Ron, who loved sports said "Why don't you play for us and teach us about the game?" Harry had a vague notion, but knew very little. Teams were set up and rules and techniques were taught and the game started. They had fun and in the end the Slytherin team won. But, they had Sara and she was the best player.

Meanwhile, back in Europe, another game was being played. Edmond Fountaine was mad as hell. That stupid Fudge had tried to sell one of his granddaughters. Edmond had his men dig up as much dirty on the minister as they could. And oh what they found. Edmond walked into Fudge's office past his secretary and closed his office door. "We need to talk Fudge" said an angry American minister "How dare you try to sell one of my grandchildren into marriage, you miserable money grubbing asshole." "Please calm down, Fountaine" said Fudge nervously. "Calm down, calm down you say. You threaten one of my family members and then tell me to calm down. Are you insane. I will not calm down. You have made such a bad mistake. First, my granddaughter was married yesterday in America to her boyfriend, not Avery. Second, I have uncovered some very dirty pictures of you and a young women that is not your wife and I know for a fact that you paid her several hundred galleons of ministry funds. How do you suppose the public will feel about that little expense. There are also some very interesting pictures of you and a young gentleman. I had no idea you swung both ways. What would everyone think about you playing in such different cookie jars. You mess with my family, anyone in my family again and these pictures find their way into the newspaper." "How did you get those" yelled Fudge. "You did not mess with the grandchild of a nobody, I am the American Minister of Magic and will bring the whole magic government against you if you step out of line once. I trust we understand one another." "Perfectly" said Fudge with a snide undertone. "Then I bid you good day and hope we have few meetings in the future." said Edmond Fountaine.

The group playing ball came back to the manor to find a barbeque lunch waiting for them. Remus was excited, he had not had food like this since he had left the south. They took a nap after lunch. In the evening they ate at a Mexican restaurant and then went to a wizarding bar called the Dance and Drink, it was a country bar. Everyone was dressed in jeans and colorful western clothes except Severus who was dressed in black jeans with a black shirt and hat looking like an outlaw. The Fountaines were well known and greeted by everyone and ended up clogging on the bar at one point during the evening. All the men were surprised to see this side of their normally quiet spouses. The only dark spot in the evening came when Sara was stopped on her way back from the restroom by a drunk wizard who tried to kiss her. She was rescued by Severus, who scared the drunk so bad that the wizard pissed his pants by giving him his best death eater scowl and towering over him. The rest of the visit went well with the group trying new things and eating new foods. They all took a portkey back to the Leaky Cauldron, purchased their remaining supplies and took the Knight bus to the train station. One by one they slipped through the wall to platform 9¾.


	11. Chapter 11

**Into September**

Savannah had come to the Leaky Cauldron with Fred and George. She was coming to help them organize and build their business. They lived over their shop in Diagon Alley. Their home had a large kitchen, three bathrooms and four bedrooms. They gave her a room that had a private bath. It also had a large living room, nice dining room, and a large roof they used as a deck. She walked from room to room looking over her new home. Fred and George were very attentive and rarely left her alone. They were so fun to be around and she was quickly falling in love with the both of them. God help her, but she would never be able to choose one over the other. They were different, but wonderfully the same. She could already tell one from the other, something few others could do. They lead her through their business with pride. This was their dream and now they had her with them it was even better. She took out her laptop and started with the inventory and a description of each item with the price. She was going to put them on the wizard web so they could do business by floox network. She was going to take them worldwide.

Everyone was settling in on the Hogwarts Express. Ariel had been napping in a compartment while Ron was visiting with some of the others. She felt someone leaning over her. She smiled and opened her eyes expecting to see Ron and instead saw Stephen Avery leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head and screamed. Ariel was not as strong as the others at wandless magic and not able to fight him off her. "You should stop screaming" he said putting his hand over her mouth "We are to be married, I have the contact. You will be mine." He lifted his hand. She hissed at him "I am Ron's. I will never be yours." He laughed "And what could poor Weasley give you except a house full of kids and nothing to raise them with." She said hotly "Ron is everything I have ever wanted in a man. There is not enough money in the world that would make me choose you over him." He snarled at her "You are mine and have no choice" He grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She fought as hard as she could, but he was stronger than her. Just when she thought all was lost, Avery was pulled off her and found himself held against the wall by his throat by one very pissed off Ron Weasley. "How dare you touch her" yelled Ron as he gripped Avery's throat tighter. Ron held him against the wall with one hand and punched him a few times in the stomach with the other. He was seeing red and Avery was turning blue. "Ron!" cried Ariel "Please Ron, let him go. You're killing him. Please Ron. I can't lose you." She pushed her way in between them. Avery slid down the wall when Ron let go of him gasping for air. He looked up to find Draco Malfoy who had come in after hearing the fight. Being head boy he had to take care of this. "You did a stupid thing" he told Avery and held him in the head compartment. Ariel clung to Ron, tears falling down her face. "It's okay, love" he said gently "I'm here." He held her for the rest of the trip. The rest of the ride was without further problems.

The great hall was wonderfully bright as always when everyone arrived for the welcoming feast. Dumbledore stood up and everyone got quiet. "Before we sort the first years" he said "We have a transfer 7th year to sort. Miss Ashleigh Fountaine will come up." Avery looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long chestnut brown hair and amber colored eyes and a beautiful smile. He then realized how stupid he had been chasing after girls he did not love just because he wanted a powerful wife. Avery knew he loved this girl, knew that no other girl would take her place. He looked at Ron and Ariel sitting together and felt ashamed. He turned to talk with Draco and told him that he was sorry and wanted to tell Ron and Ariel that as well. He said "I promise on my wizards honor I will not bother them again" Draco looked in his eyes and saw truth and figured as Ashleigh Fountaine joined his house that Avery had found his own Fountaine. Avery felt bad about upsetting Ariel. He decided that he would do things differently this time. He would earn Ashleigh's love, not try to take and he would earn back the trust he had lost with his housemates. The Fountaines were happy to see their cousin. She was the little sister of Savannah. They were not happy about leaving her at the Magnolia school. She was the last Fountaine at the Magnolia school and the youngest of five. Savannah was the middle child. She had two older brothers and two younger sisters. The other sister was named Cassandra or Cassie for short. She had graduated last year and was still in America.

The sorting hat sang and sorted the first years and then Dumbledore had his usual warnings. "I also have several announcements" he said "Ginny Weasley did well enough on her OWLS that she has been advanced to 7th year and we also had several marriages over the summer. Professor Snape has taken a wife, Mrs. Sara Fountaine Snape. Professor Remus Lupin has taken the position of DADA since his cure from Lycanthropy and also took as his wife Mrs. Melody Fountaine Lupin. We also have married students this year. Head boy Draco Malfoy has married Amberlyn Fountaine. Blaise Zabini has married Desiree Fountaine. Neville Longbottom has married Amy Fountaine and Ron Weasley has married Ariel Fountaine. Also Hermione Granger is this years head girl. Now let's start our feast." Dean and Seamus were impressed with Ron and Neville. The noise level grew as everyone started talking about all the new gossip. Bulstrode and Nott were not happy. All their house mates had gone over to the light side. Malfoy and his father were traitors and to top it all off, Dumbledore gave the position of head girl to a dirty mudblood. Everyone else was enjoying the feast. Neville was talking with his friends while making sure Amy got the best pieces of food on her plate. He was very gentle and caring with her and everyone could see that they were deeply in love. Ariel had cheered up greatly, but still stayed close to Ron.

After the feast everyone went back to their common rooms. Hermione got her own room, being head girl, she was also very pleased with her own bathroom. Ron and Ariel and Neville and Amy got their own bedroom with a private bath. However, Ron and Neville went up to the boy's dorm with the guys to hang out while their wives went to gossip with the girls.

Tomorrow was Saturday and the first Hogsmeade weekend and the guys were planning to enjoy the weekend with their ladies. Ron and Neville were questioned greatly as they were knowledgeable married men and could be made to kiss and tell. They stayed until 10:00 pm and then excused themselves to find their wives and take them to bed. Neville had never been so proud. He had a beautiful, wonderful, and loving wife who had chosen him over all the other men in the world.

Severus awoke in the morning wrapped around his beautiful wife. He still could not believe she was his. All his life women looked down on him. Sadly as a youth, he had been picked on and made fun of all the time. Although he was now able to let go of his past he still felt undeserving of the love of this woman. But he knew she loved him, it was in her eyes when she looked at him and in the touches she gave him. He pulled her closer and trailed kisses down her neck and back. She woke up when he gave her breast a squeeze and gently pinched her nipples. "What a wonderful way to wake up, my love" she said as she turned in his arms and kissed his lips. He pulled her under him. After making love, they took a shower where they made love again and then went up to breakfast. Severus was going to supervise the Hogsmeade visit.

Christopher Brandon was very busy planning a large party at his estate, the first since his marriage to Melanie. In fact, it was a party to introduce the new Lady Brandon to all the best families. She had not been well the past few days and was up sick last night. He had left her sleeping that morning and was going to wake her for lunch. Chris came into their rooms and found her in the bathroom throwing up. He wet a washcloth and held it out to her. After she rinsed out her mouth he took her back to their bed and then called the family medwizard. Chris paced the hall outside the room waiting for Healer Dobbins to come out of their room. "Is so okay?" he asked the healer when the door opened. "She is in excellent health" said the healer "for the mother of twins." "No!" said Chris "I can't lose her!" Healer Dobbins had been the family medwizard for all Christopher's life. He remembered well the pain young Chris went through when his mother died giving birth to his stillborn sister. He was nine at the time, more horrible still was the fact that his father died six months later. Being veela, his father could not live without his mate. At the age of ten Chris went to live with the Snapes. He loved the Snapes and was happy with them after a while, but he still missed his parents. "Don't worry, Chris" he said "Melanie is much better suited to childbirth than your mother was. The shape of your mother was not good for giving birth. Her hips were very narrow. Melanie has wider hips and should not have the same problems. But to be sure, I will check her every two weeks." Chris seemed to calm down a bit. He smiled and said "I'm going to be a daddy."

Hermione was enjoying her shopping trip. She was in the bookstore. She was to meet Derrick later at the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer. She left the bookstore with a new book and sat outside on a bench. She was grabbed and drug into a alley. She tried to fight, but was held tight against the wall by Nott and Bulstrode. "Looks like we found ourselves a mudblood whore to play with" said Nott as he squeezed her breast painfully. They slapped her a few times busting her lip before Nott punched her in the ribs. Hermione fell to the ground, she looked up and saw Nott's shoe coming at her face when he went stiff and fell back followed by Bulstrode. Avery picked up her wand and handed it to her. After he tied up the two slytherins, he gently pick up Hermione. "It's okay" he told her "I am going to help you." He carried her out of the alley and took her to Professor Snape. Ron saw Avery with a bloody Hermione and went after him. Snape stopped him while Hermione explained that Stephen had saved her from Nott and Bulstrode. Draco came running up to see if Hermione was okay. Since she had become part of the Malfoy family and he had gotten to know her, she had become very dear to him. She was the sister he had always wanted. His parents had begun to treat her as their daughter. He was pissed when he found out what happened. Derrick had gotten there and all the gryffindors were taking Hermione to Poppy. Derrick was watched carefully as he looked like he was out for blood. Severus and Draco were going to see to the pair of troublemakers. When they got to the alley, the two were protesting loudly about the gryffindors doing this to them. Draco was seething and sharply said "We know what happened, so don't even try to lie. You attacked Hermione Granger, a part of the Malfoy family. You will not be happy when my father finds out." Severus said "You have attached another student and head girl at that. We will talk to Dumbledore about this. This goes way beyond house points."

Madame Pomfrey was in the back with Hermione. The others were all in the waiting room. Lucius and Narcissa were also there having been contacted by Draco. Hermione was completely healed and released by Poppy, but told to take it easy. She was then fussed over by all the people in the waiting room. Most were shocked to see Lucius Malfoy pull her into a big hug and kiss the top of her head like a father would. She was then taken up to her room by the girls and Narcissa to be put to bed. Stephen came up to the remaining group to ask how Hermione was doing. Ron stopped him and told him she was okay and resting in her room and then asked "What changed you?" Stephen said "I look at you and the others and I want a love like that. But then I realize that if I want a love like that I need to make myself worthy. I need to grow up and become a man and not some spoiled child. I have always respected Hermione and did not want her hurt. I never wanted to hurt any of the girls. I just want to be loved." Ron understood and held out his hand. Friends?" he said. Stephen smiled and said "Yes, I would like to be friends."

Lucius Malfoy was enraged. He came into the room holding Nott and Bulstrode. They were very afraid. Malfoy may have been a traitor, but he was also the right hand of the dark lord. There was a reason for his position. He was a powerful and ruthless wizard. "You may not know, but Hermione Granger saved my son's life and a blood debt is owed to her by the Malfoy family. She is like a daughter to me. You have attacked a member of my family. A much loved member of my family. I warn you now that if you ever come near her again I will kill you. This is the only warning you will get. Do not even think of her. The only reason you will live now is that the person you attacked has such a big generous heart that she begged me not to kill you. I promised her you would live for now. I also told her if you bothered her again I would not agree to spare you a second time. Do you understand?" he said in a quiet deadly voice. The pair nodded mutely with fear and understanding in their eyes. In a swirl of black Lucius left the room. The two were led from the room by Professor Lupin and taken to the Slytherin common room to face their punishment.

Stephen got back to the Slytherin common room and saw a big fight. A big meeting was being held when all the slytherins got there. They were waiting for their Head of house and the Head boy. Severus and Draco came in followed by Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, as representative for the Board of Governors. Nott and Bulstrode were called forward. Dumbledore said "You two have attacked a fellow student and are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Now I leave you to slytherin business. Professor Snape, you may take over." With that Dumbledore left. Professor Snape said "I have called a meeting to answer a petition. Draco Malfoy has entered a motion to have Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode expelled from Slytherin House. Do I hear a second?" Devon, Blaise, Gregory, and Stephen all second the motion. Severus said "All in favor tap you wand." All the younger years looked at the entire class of 7th years except the two. All the most powerful wizards and witches of their house wanted the two troublemakers gone. Every other slytherin tapped their wand and the vote was counted. Severus spoke again, "Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode you are hereby expelled from Slytherin House and are denied all privileges of membership of Slytherin House. You will not be allowed entry into any Slytherin groups or organizations anywhere in the world. You are now stripped of you colors." When he finished, all traces of house membership vanished from their clothing. They were taken to the headmaster's office and then the password to the slytherin house was changed. Nott and Bulstrode were sent away from Hogwarts ending up at Durmstrang where they were sorted into Hufflepuff as no other house would take them and they were banded from slytherin for life. Severus turned the meeting over to Draco as Head boy. Draco stood up and started his speech "All our lives we have been looked down on by most wizards and witches, even some of the old pureblood families. We have been thought of as evil, dark wizards. But we are all like that. There are many good, fine people in this house. The rest of the school fears us. Fear is not respect. I want respect for us. From this day forward our house will be the best. We will have pride and honor. We will not mistreat other houses. We will not cheat at quidditch. We will show respect for others. I will not tolerate the word mudblood. That was a bunch of crap fed to us and it was wrong. We will have the best house because we will earn it not assume it. We will have honor in this house and we will show it to the world. We are slytherins and we can do anything we put our mind to if we want. I as your head boy will accept no less than the best you have to offer." Severus was proud of his children. This year he was happy to teach. Lucius was proud as he watched his son and saw the man he had become.

AN: Please review please. I would really like some feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

**And on with Life**

Savannah was almost finished with the set up of the Weasley's web business. She had in place the distribution center set up in the large back storage room where she had placed 30 floox units. A floox was a product created by her parents; it was a case with a lid set up on the floo network. It was also connected to an account at Gringotts. You could use the floox to send and receive goods through the wizard web. It was also secure. You could only receive something if you ordered it or if you excepted it. In addition, nothing truly harmful could go through. Also since the floox had to be connected to a banking account, in the case of businesses the money would go to their account when the order was received from the account of the people who ordered. The floox was extremely popular in America. Now the way the Fountaines made money was the floox was given to the companies on credit and the funds were transferred to their account first until the floox units were paid for in full. Each floox unit cost 100 galleons with a monthly fee of 20 galleons for the use of the floox network. Floox units were also sold to customer of the wizard web. Savannah was also to open a shop in Diagon Alley to sell floox units. Savannah put 30 floox units in the backroom and set up the distribution bins to duplicate the products as they are ordered to always replace what's sold. She set up a separate bin for each product and hooked them all to the floox network she had set up. When she had it completely set up to run itself and she was ready to handle a large volume of online orders, she allowed the guys to come in to see the start of their online site. "So we finally get to see?" asked George. Fred smiled and said "I'm just glad we get to see her. She's been in here too long." They both came in and hugged her. She had spent most of her time with them as they only allowed her to work when they did and when they were off she was with them. They had made it quite clear that they both wanted her and were both in love with her. She was fully in love with both of them, but did not want to come between them. So she held back. They knew she loved and wanted them both by the way she looked at them and them knew why she held back. She held back because she loved them both. "Well, let's see this wonder you have built." said George. "Then we can have a night on the town to celebrate our victory." said Fred. She started the website and then they waited and waited and waited. Then one order came in, then five orders, 20, 27, 46, 84, 91, 137, 154, 193, soon all the floox units were humming away. Fred and George were shocked, they had made over 200 sales in a period of two hours. This was around the same number of sales for April Fool's day, their best day. After three hours the floox units had been paid for and they had made a profit of 1500 galleons and it was still growing quickly. Fred and George grabbed their witch and took her out for dinner and dancing at a wizarding night club. They danced together with her in the middle. When they got home she was kissed by both her wizards all over. She asked them "How can you do this to me, I love you both. Please don't ask me to choose." Fred said "We both love you, we both want you, you don't have to choose." "We share everything" said George "You will be ours." Then Fred whispered in her ear sending chills through her body "And we will be yours." They pulled her into her room, the master suite with the king sized bed and made love to her that night and asked her to marry them. They put both their engagement rings on her finger and did a spell to merge them together. The result was a beautiful ring of yellow and white gold. Late the next morning, they checked on their web sales and found they had about 40,000 galleons in their account. They were rich. The first thing they did was pay off the 10,000 galleons their parents owed to Gringotts for the loan to pay for all their Hogwarts education. Then they went to the Burrow to give their parents the paid in full notice.

Arthur Weasley was a worried man. He did not have the payment to give Gringotts this month and was not going to dip into the account set up for Ron and Ginny by Lucius Malfoy. He was about to bury his pride and ask Bill for the money when Fred and George came in with Savannah. Arthur really liked Savannah, she was the only one who had ever sat and answered his questions in quiet patient detail. She explained everything so it could be easily understood. "Dad" the twins called "Savannah did it, we're rich." George said "We made 40,000 galleons last night on our first night on the wizards web" Fred said "So for putting up with our explosions and never making us give up our dream, we got you and Mum a gift." They handed their dad the paid in full notice. "Thank you, boys" said Arthur, "but you did not have to do this." "Yes, we did" said George "after all you and mum gave up for us." said Fred.

Their mum was thrilled about their success because she had not put up with the explosions that rocked the Burrow in vain. She was also happy they had decided to settle down with a wonderful witch. Molly had noticed the ring on her finger, but could not place it. Savannah saw her looking at the ring and explained the two family rings were combined into one. Arthur and Molly were not put out that the twins would be sharing the same wife. Fred and George were two halves of a whole and Savannah completed them. Arthur told Molly all about their success and the gift while the twins took Savannah flying in the back yard.

Now that Fred and George no longer had to keep the shop open everyday. They decided to open at Hogsmeade only on Hogwarts weekend and mostly do research. They also married Savannah in a bonding ceremony at the ministry with only their parents present then had a wonderful dinner at the Rose and Thorne, a very upscale restaurant.

Classes started up and the Fountaines found it hard to do the work in charms, transfiguration, and DADA. They said nothing figuring they still had not recovered fully from their ordeal with the dark lord. They just put more and more effort into getting it done. They got more tired each day, but did not want to worry anyone. Sara and Melody did very little work outside potions so noticed no change. Jasmine, Eolynn, and Melanie also noticed no change.

Sara Snape sat in Poppy's office. She was sick as she could be and had been for several days. Every time she looked at all the food at the meal time she felt ill. Severus was worried and insisted that she be checked out by Poppy. Poppy smiled and said "You're not sick, your pregnant." "Really!" yelled Sara. "Yes, Severus will be so happy." said Poppy. Sara looked at the time, this was Severus' free period. She made her way down to his office. "Hi" she said as she came into his office "How are you feeling, love" he asked pulling her onto his lap. "I feel wonderful" she said as he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. After the kiss he asked "What did Poppy say?" "She said we're having a baby" said Sara. At that moment joy rushed through Severus "A baby?" he asked "We're having a baby?" "Yes" she said "and it's time for lunch and our little Snape needs to eat. Poppy gave me a potion to help with the morning sickness and now I'm hungry." Severus walked down the hall with Sara on his arm and the biggest grin on his face. It terrified the students they passed in the hall and made them step quickly out of the way. When they made it to the great hall, most everyone stopped to watch Severus, even Draco and Blaise who had grown up with Severus and had seen him laugh. They had never seen him smile in public. Sara smiled at them and placed her hand on her stomach. They smiled back. It then spread quickly. Snape's a daddy. Who would have thought.

Melody gave Remus the same news just three weeks later about the same time Sirius and William got the news of their growing families. Severus, supported by Remus forbid Sara and Melody from working in their potions lab for fear of accidents. They agreed and decided to spend time reading potion books from the restricted section. Everything went along well and October faded into November. The Fountaine men introduced the rest of the guys to American football which they watched on the cable TV installed by Professor Dumbledore in the large media room set up during the summer. The end of November found a very sick Amberlyn unable to eat the Thanksgiving dinner that had been made special just for them by Ziggy the house elf sent by their mother and aunt. She made her way up to Poppy's office. Poppy was happy to tell Amberlyn that she was pregnant because she knew they could easily afford to take care of a baby or two in this case. She had seen two babies during her exam. Amber looked up to see Draco come through the doors. "Are you okay?" he asked. Draco had become more protective every day. He still had not gotten over nearly losing her and kept a close watch over his love. "I'm fine" she said "just pregnant is all" Draco was shocked, but pleased. "You will be such a good mother" he said "I would not call twins, just pregnant" said Poppy. "Twins" said Draco. "Yes, I will have to notify all your teachers on Monday." said Poppy. "Could we call Professor Snape up and tell him now?" "Of course" said Poppy waving her wand to summon Severus. He appeared in the doorway a moment later "Is she okay?" he asked "Yes" said Draco "just has the same illness as Sara" "Your father will be most pleased" said Severus "When are you planning to tell him?" Draco looked at him hopefully "I thought we could tell them at Christmas, so if you could not tell him until we do" "I won't tell" said Severus. "Now here is a list of foods to avoid and Mr. Malfoy, you need to carry her books and make sure she gets plenty of rest" said Poppy. Draco grinned and said "I will make sure. I'm going to be a daddy."

Fred and George was in their store, really just sitting around talking about ideas for new products. The broom store next door had been closed for the last week due to the sudden death of the owner of a heart attack. Very rare in the wizarding world. The owner's son was a Professor at a wizarding college and did not want to run the business. It had been sold. To the surprise of all, it had been bought by Victor Krum after his retirement. He had shocked quidditch fans all over the world by retiring at the height of his career. He was tired of the traveling, injuries, and groupies. Add to that, he had made enough money to last a lifetime. He wanted a home and family, a large family. This is why Hermione was not the girl for him although they were great friends and still wrote to one another. She wanted a career and maybe a couple of kids. He wanted a wife and as many children as they could have safely. He was opening his shop today and hoped he would do well. Fred and George saw him open up shop and went over to welcome him to Diagon Alley. "Hi" said George "we're Fred and George Weasley. You may not remember us. But, welcome to the neighborhood." "I remember you" he said with his heavy accent. (AN: Sorry, I don't to accents well) "You are friends with Hermione Granger." "Yes, we own the store next door if you need anything just ask. Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours." said Fred. "Thank you" said Victor. They spoke for some time about Diagon Alley and told him all he needed to know about doing business here. They also invited him to dinner that night. Savannah not only was great for their business, but had learned to cook all their favorite foods from Molly. Victor was pleased at the invitation as he knew no one and had very few friends outside quidditch so gladly accepted the dinner invitation. He was very impressed with the web business and asked about getting someone from the Floox company to set him up for web business also. Savannah explained she would have someone set up his business, but that she had left the business once married to the twins and now only worked for them.

The next three weeks went by with Draco nearly falling over Amberlyn to take care of her and the babies. Stephen Avery had been laying low and building friendships. He was extra nice to Ashleigh, but not pushy. Now he was planning to make his move. "Ashleigh" he said coming up to her "will you go to Hogsmeade with me as a date?" "Yes, I would love to" she said. "Well, since that went so well, will you be my date for the Yule Ball?" "Yes" she said smiling "I've been waiting for you to ask" "Really" he said as he offered her his arm. "Let's sit out in the courtyard and talk for a bit." he said as he led her into the heated courtyard for a long talk. The courtyard was empty, it was late in the afternoon. Ashleigh leaned into Stephen as they walked toward a hidden alcove. When they got there Stephen pulled her to him and looked deeply into her eyes. She was so beautiful and felt so right in his arms. He bent forward and brushed his lips softly against hers, she pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss further. After several minutes they pulled back to breathe. "Wow" he said "does this mean we are a couple?" "Yes" she said "If you want me and after that kiss I know you do." They talked and kissed for the rest of the afternoon.

The next Saturday found Remus lying in bed with his wonderful wife, never in his life had he been so happy. Everyone was going to Hogsmeade to shop for Christmas and buy their outfits for the Yule ball. Remus was planning to stay in bed all day with his sweet wife, they had finished their shopping last week. Severus was meeting Lucius at the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks while their wives went shopping. Narcissa was going to help Amber with a dress for the Yule ball . Severus and Lucius were enjoying the day when Albus came running into the pub out of breath. "Severus" he said breathing heavily "we must get everyone back to Hogwarts. McNair and Bellatrix have escaped from Azkaban and may head this way" Lucius stopped and gasp raising his hand to his face. "Someone hurt Cissa" he said. They left the pub quickly. A few moments later they heard several loud screams. When they arrived at the square Severus stopped so fast that Lucius ran into his back. They both stood there a moment in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally December**

There in the square was Bellatrix stunned and tied up with a beet red Neville standing over her with his wand at her throat and an angry look on his face. Amy was standing behind him. MacNair was laying on the ground burned from head to toe with a large dragon standing over him. McNair was moaning and without a wand as his had been burned. Lucius could not see Narcissa. "Cissa, Cissa" he yelled. "I'm here, I'm okay" said Narcissa stepping from under the wing of the dragon and ran to Lucius. Sara came out from under the other wing and ran to Severus. Albus took MacNair into custody.

Draco came running up to the dragon "Amber?" he asked as he watched her change back to her human form and fall into his arms. "Yes" she said weakly "I'm so sleepy. That took so much energy." Lucius came up to see if she was okay. "We need to get them back to Hogwarts, your mum has been hit and she needs to be seen by Poppy." Draco nodded "Amber need to be seen too to make sure she and the babies are okay." he said. "Babies!" yelled both his parents together. "I'm sorry we did not tell you sooner, we were going to tell you at Christmas." Draco said gathering Amber into his arms to carry her to Poppy. Harry came running up to him and said "Here take my broom, it will get you there the faster. I just got it back from the shop." "Thanks, Harry" said Draco as he placed Amber on the broom and climbed on behind her and took off with a flash.

Everyone quickly made their way back to Hogwarts. "Severus" said Sara worriedly "I couldn't fight back, my wandless magic would not work to stun him. I was helpless, so was Amber. She could not duel either." Severus was shocked, she was so powerful with wandless magic. What could have happened. "I think we need to research this with all your family and see what needs to be done. I can't let you out and about unprotected." he said pulling her closed to him. He had almost lost her today to the two most feared death eaters. Poppy quickly healed everyone's injuries and assured Lucius Malfoy that his grandson and granddaughter were fine, healthy, and safe. Amber was pulled into a hug by her in-laws. "How are you felling?" asked Narcissa. "I feel wonderful, very little morning sickness. Just tired sometimes." said Amber. "That's wonderful" said Lucius "Poor Narcissa was ill the entire time she was pregnant.

We need to order her one of those weightless book bags." "No need, Father" said Draco "I have been carrying her books since we found out and when she gets tired Gregory carries our books while I carry her up the stairs." Draco looked at his Father, never had he seen the man so happy. "So, when do I meet my grandchildren?" asked Lucius. "Around the first of August. We have talked about names and decided on Ethan Lucius Malfoy and Emma Narcissa Malfoy" said Draco hugging both his parents. By this time Amber was sound asleep. "Finally" said Narcissa "A little girl to pet and spoil." Draco smiled and said "Not too spoiled, you wouldn't want her to grow up to be a brat like her father."

Savannah was so excited, her sister Cassandra and her two best friends were coming for a visit. She was meeting them at the Leaky Cauldron and bringing them back to her home above the shop. Fred and George smiled at each other as they watched their wife pace back and forth watching the door. She looked like a child at Christmas. Their love for this woman had grown deeper and stronger as the days had gone by and the thought of not having her in their life was unthinkable. She smiled brightly and ran to hug the three lovely ladies that came through the door. They were introduced to Cassandra, their sister in law. She looked very much like their Savannah, but her hair was a deep rich brown with dark brown eyes. They were also introduced to Leanne, a beautiful blonde with pale blue eyes and Lexie also a beautiful witch with bright blue eyes and midnight black hair. They all had lunch at there. As they were setting there, they saw all Savannah's cousins and her other sister, Ashleigh come through the fireplace with their husbands and boyfriends or girlfriends in the case of the guys.

Severus had studied and tested and found that when they pulled Merlin through the veil that it had weakened their power not just for the moment, but permanently leaving them unable to do powerful wandless magic as needed to duel. He also found Sara and the rest unable to do the powerful transfigurations they were able to do prior to the summoning. All were still very powerful, but needed to be fitted with a wand. Something none of them had ever needed. Ashleigh was not effected as it was just the children that were born of twins married to twins, but she came along as she was very powerful as was Stephen and they would help guard. The group would also finish their Christmas shopping. There would be no sitting at the pub while the ladies shopped this time. No this time their witches would not be let out of their sight. Severus decided that his angel would not be allowed out of Hogwarts without him until she as comfortable with her wand and all the death eaters had been given the kiss. He would not lose his wife and little girl. Poppy had told them at their last checkup that they were having a little girl. He was going to be the Daddy of a little girl and Merlin help anyone that would harm his little angel. Selena would be her name. She would look just like her mother. Sara was not showing yet, but Severus wanted her to buy maternity robes.

The rest of the fathers to be thought that a grand idea. Amber was being driven insane. Not one, not two, but three Malfoys trying to pamper and baby her. They would not let her lift anything, they barely let her walk by herself. But she loved them for it and they were so happy about the babies. Will and Chris were also there with their wives Jasmine and Melanie. Sirius was there with Eolynn. The men had all decided there was safety in numbers, their witches would not shop without major protection. Chris was having a hard time, this was the first time his Melanie had been out in public since he found out she was pregnant. She was four months pregnant and had the cutest little bump showing. Chris still worried about her all the time and fussed over her without end. He stayed right by her side the entire time.

Mr. Ollivander was surprised to see this large group come into his shop. It took a while to get everyone fitted with a wand. After they finished their shopping, they were invited to the Weasley's shop to see how well it was working out. Lucius and Severus were impressed. Severus was impressed that the boys had never given up and Lucius was impressed with the technology of the floox network and the wizard web and mostly with the amount of sale and asked Savannah to have someone from her father's company contact him for his companies. He was introduced to Leanne would worked for the Floox company and was their to set up and run the Floox shop in Diagon Alley along with Cassandra. Ashleigh was so happy to see her sisters and Savannah's best friends along with Fred and George. Stephen was warned by Fred and George not to hurt their new little sister or else. Stephen laughed and said "I'm more afraid of Savannah. I mean any witch that could take on both Fred and George Weasley must be a powerful force."

After much talk the group decided to all spend Christmas day at Hogwarts. Fred and George pulled Ron over to the side and handed him a key to his own Gringotts vault. "What's this for?" he asked. Fred looked at him and said "We decided to give you a 5 share of our company and have set up a vault for you. We put 5,000 galleons into it to start, but now you have about 6,000." "Why?" asked Ron "I did nothing to deserve a part of you company." George laughed "We tested our stuff on you most of the time, you were our best tester." "Not by choice" said Ron with a laugh. "But still you did and still stayed our brother and still encouraged us even when you knew we would test our next product on you. We wanted to do this for you and your family." said Fred. The three brothers hugged and then rejoined the group. They all made their way back home. Fred and George made their way to the burrow with Savannah, her sister, and their friends.

Bill and Charlie arrived at the Burrow within a few hours of each other. They had been away from home for so long and had wanted to come back closer to home. Bill was to take a post at the main Gringotts in Diagon Alley after the first of the year. He had decided that it was now time to settle down and start a family. He had become very wealthy breaking curses, but it was a very dangerous job and just recently he had come close to losing his life. That event had opened his eyes and showed him he had nothing to show for all his wealth, nothing. He was alone and he was tired. He had missed out on a lot. Charlie was also thinking the same. He was going to be teaching at Hogwarts the next year. Hagrid was retiring from teaching a would live out his life as grounds keeper and husband to Madame Maxime.

Bill and Charlie were setting at home around the fireplace when it turned green and out stepped Savannah Weasley. She quickly moved aside and let the rest come through. Molly came in and hugged Savannah and introduced her to Bill and Charlie "This is Fred and George's wife" She told them. Fred and George introduced Cassandra, Lexie, and Leanne to the family. They all sat down to the wonderful meal Molly had prepared. Bill looked at Leanne, she was very beautiful. But, she was from America and would no doubt be returning. Then again, Savannah was also from America, but now made a home here. Lexie was talking with Charlie, she told him that she would be teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts next year and was pleased that she would have him there to show her around. Bill also found that Leanne worked for the Floox company owned by Savannah's father and would be there for awhile working with the Malfoy family setting up their companies on the wizarding web. She would be staying with Savannah until she finished. Cassandra would also be staying with Savannah and would be setting up and running the Floox store in Diagon alley now that Savannah no longer worked there as she was the business manager for Fred and George leaving them to be creative. Fred and George also offered their other spare room to Bill until he found his own place. Charlie would be returning next week to his dragons until it was time to move to Hogwarts. Lexie had been left money from her late uncle and decided to travel the world before taking the job at Hogwarts. Charlie had invited her to come with him to see Romania.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He was at Azkaban early in the morning to meet with Esther Markinson, she was a death eater that Severus had once been involved with for a short time. She was one of the very few female death eaters. He had broken off with her for cheating. She left at his request. Years later, he met up with her at a death eater meeting. By that time, she was completely devoted to the Dark Lord and was almost as evil as Bellatrix. What could she want thought Albus. She was set to have the kiss at 10:00 am. Albus was led into a visitor room. Esther looked old and worn, but managed to smile slightly. "You came, thank you" she sighed "I have much I need to tell you. I want to do one good thing in my life before it's too late." She then told him her secrets and pushed a package of papers across the table. "Don't tell Severus until I'm gone." she begged. "I wish I could have saved you." said Albus. "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. I would still follow my Lord." she said "Please, if you want to save me, save my child." "I promise" said Albus.

He stayed until the kiss had been given and left to speak with Severus. He then decided to follow up on the papers before talking with Severus. He went to the children's home using an invisibility spell and just watched. Finally he spotted her, Severus' daughter, the child Esther told him about before she was gone. She was a small, sad little thing with black eyes and hair. She was Severus made over except for this cute little nose she thankfully got from her mother. Albus watched as this sad little girl about five was picked on and pushed around and called names by the other children. The adult just ignored them until the little girl fought back. Then the little girl was locked in the closet for causing problems. As she cried the adult said "Shut up you little freak!" Albus quickly went to speak with Severus. Albus sent Dobby to call Severus to his office. When Severus got there he told him about everything and showed him the legal papers. Severus sat in shock for a minute. "Is she mine, Albus. Is she truly mine?" he asked. "Yes, I have seen her and there is no doubt she is your child. I will open my mind and you can see for yourself" said Albus. Severus looked on at this beautiful child with her black hair and eyes. Sad eyes without hope and then saw her mistreated, unhappy, and afraid when she was locked in the closet.

"I have to get her out of that place. But, I'm afraid of telling Sara. What if I lose her? Severus said in a pained voice. "You won't lose her" said Albus "There is no kinder soul on earth than your Sara. She will accept the child. Talk to her while I make arrangements to get your child out of that home." Severus walked down to his quarters with a heavy heart. The minute he opened the door, Sara was there with her arms around him. "What's wrong?" she asked "I can feel you pain." Severus pulled her into a tight hug and told her everything. She hugged him tight and said "Well, let's go get our daughter." Severus was shocked "You want another woman's child?" he asked. "No" she said "I want your child. I will love the part of her that's you and the part that's her and since she has no mother, I will be her mother and love the rest of her."

Sydney sat alone in the dark closet with tears running down her sad little face. All she had ever wanted was to be loved. Nobody loved her, she was a freak. Sometimes when she was upset, strange things would happen and for that the other children hated her. People would come to the children's home, but never looked at her. The other children were happy and bubbly, she was not. Sydney was painfully shy. She curled up on the hard floor and went to sleep.

Severus and Sara sat in the office of the children's home speaking with the Director, a serious looking older lady. "Well Professor Snape, your paperwork appears to be in order." said the director "And with her mother's death, you would have full custody. If you will wait here I will collect her and her things." She left the office. "Where is Sydney?" the director asked the worker for ward B. "Locked in the closet" was the reply. Sydney looked up as light flooded the closet. "Go to your room and pack your things and come to my office." the director told her. "You are going home with your family. Your father just found out about you and wants you. Take only your clothes and leave the uniforms here." Sydney smiled for the first time in awhile and ran to her room and quickly packed her few things in a paper sack, changed into her only dress and picked up her beloved stuffed snake which she had when she was left there.

Standing as proud as she could she walked into the office. She wanted the family to accept her, she wanted away from this place. As she stepped into the office, black eyes met black eyes. Father and daughter both unable to move or look away. Severus moved first, he stepped forward and went down on one knee and opened his arms. Sydney had never been hugged, but had seen it done. She always wanted to be hugged, so she stepped forward into his arms to be held so tenderly it made tears come into her eyes. Someone cared for her. "Are you my father?" she asked quietly. "Yes" said Severus looking her in the eyes "I just found out about you today and came to get you as soon as I could get the papers in order showing you were mine. I'm sorry to say that you mother died or she would have been here as well. I never knew about you. If I had, you would have grown up with me." Sara came forward "I am Sara, your father's wife and I want you to know how happy I am that he has found you." she said with a smile. "You are not my mum?" Sydney asked. Then felt stupid because her father had just said her mother was dead. But, Sara just smiled at her and said "I will be you mum if you want me to be." Sydney smiled back and said "I would like that. I always wanted a family."

Severus was happy to have his little girl, but he was not happy to see how thin and pale she seemed and the fact that everything she owned fit into a small paper bag. Shopping would be first. The director said "All your papers are in order and so you can take your child. If you need anything, please let us know. When they left the children's home, they got into a ministry car and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus said "Sydney, I need to tell you about myself. I am a wizard and have magic powers. Have you ever made strange things happen, things nobody else could do?" "Yes she said "Am I a wizard too?" "No, my dear child, you are a witch. Your mother was a witch and my wife, Sara is a witch and we don't live like others. We live in a world of magic. I teach in a school for wizards and witches and you well live there with us." Severus explained.

So, I'm not a freak" Sydney said happily. "No" said Sara, "you are special, so special and now that you know you are a witch, you need to dress the part." "I get new clothes?" asked Sydney shocked. She never got anything new. "Yes" said Severus as he hugged his child. "We are here" said the driver. The three of them stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Severus and Sara took out their wands and changed into robes. Sara then pointed her wand at Sydney and changed her clothes into day robes. The child was beside herself. After they changed they entered Diagon Alley for the best day of Sydney's life and lots of shopping. She stepped into this magic world holding the hand of her Father and her new mother. The first shop they came to was a jewelry shop. Severus pulled them into the shop. "May I help you, Sir?" asked the clerk. "Yes," said Severus "I would like to purchase guardian lockets for my wife and daughter. I heard that the Stanton collection was the best." "Of course, Sir" the clerk said as he pulled out two trays with beautiful lockets.

"But Severus" said Sara "They are so expensive" "Yes" he said with a smile "But my family is priceless. Now pick one out! I won't take no for an answer." "Daddy, what does a guardian locket do? Is it magic?" asked Sydney. Severus' heart melted at the word "Daddy". He explained that the guardian locket would transport her to him if she were lost or in danger. In addition, the locket itself could not be lost or stolen. They selected their lockets and the clerk rang them up. "Now, Sir" he said "You will need to place the lockets on them and touch the lockets to your lips and kiss each one to activate the charms." That taken care of the Snape family left to finish shopping.

Albus was busy adding two new bedrooms to Severus' quarters. A formal living room was added to receive guest and the den was enlarged to give the growing family more room. The baby's room was left empty for now. Sydney's room was filled with basic furniture for Hogwarts. A nice soft four poster bad, a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a set of shelves filled with children's books. His gift to the new Snape along with an empty toy chest since Christmas was next week. The bed was decked out in green drapes and warm blankets. The whole room was warded against boggarts and Peeves. He then charmed a window view from one of the towers and charmed the room to stay at a comfortable temperature regardless of the season. He finished up with a laundry basket connected to the laundry room and a drinking glass that filled on demand and added several fluffy pillows. He then called the staff and all the 7th years together to inform them about Sydney.

Severus used the floo network at the dress shop to contact his parents to tell them of their new grandchild. Sara chose several dresses, play outfits, socks, shoes, and under things along with nightclothes. In addition, she also got some warm winter things and a beautiful outfit for the Yule Ball and a nice set of dress robes for Sydney to meet her new grandparents. Sydney changed into a new set of robes while Sara charged everything to the Snape account and shrank the bundle and put it in her small hand bag.

Severus came and pulled them out to go to lunch. Sydney was about to burst. This had been the greatest day of her life. She felt so at home in this world. Her parents were wonderful. She had felt a bond with her father the minute she locked eyes with him. She knew he would always love her and protect her. Severus sat watching his family, his pretty little daughter, his beautiful wife with her tiny little tummy holding his second child, also a daughter. His family, he had always wanted a family, his family.

The more he thought about his dear child growing up in that place, the more angry he became. "What's wrong?" asked Sara, who could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. "I'm angry that our beautiful Sydney had to grow up in that place" he said "Magical children without parents should not have to grow up in the muggle world, look at Tom Riddle and Harry Potter." She sighed sadly and said "You're right dear and with all the wizarding couples unable to have children, they would be easily adopted if they were in this world. We will talk with our parents about this and several of the old families." Sydney spoke up and said "There is a child like me at the home. I saw her a few times. She is in another ward. The director would not let us play together because she said we would cause problems. She is a year younger than me. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is very pretty and nice.

Severus thought about his friends, George and Delinda Howard. They owned the shop in Hogsmeade where he bought his potions supplies. They were deeply in love, but sadly unable to have children and were blonde. Sydney spoke again. "She got adopted twice, but both times she was brought back. They said she was a freak and made things happen. The last time she came back she had a broken arm." After they had lunch, Sydney was taken to her grandparents. While she visited with them, Severus went to speak with Albus about her little friend. Albus quickly contacted the Howards and the Minister of Magic. George and Delinda overjoyed agreed to adopt the child and perform a bonding ceremony. The Minister of Magic wanting the population to grow agreed to set up a department to find these lost magical orphans.

The Howards were provided with the correct legal muggle paperwork to adopt a child and headed to the home with Severus. The director was surprised to see him, but relieved that he did not bring the little freak back. He explained about his daughter's friend and she was called into the office. The Howards loved the child on sight and asked her name. Even though they knew her name already, it seemed to break the ice. "Margaret" she said. Mr. Howard laid a hand on her shoulder and felt her magic already. She was a strong witch and he knew that this was their child. Margaret had a family. Severus came back to his family home with the Howard family to give Sydney the happy news. The two girls ran to each other and hugged. Their dreams of having a family finally coming true.

Please review


End file.
